Kiss From A Rose
by Full Moon Productions
Summary: Adonnenniel was the Elven Princess that no one ever wanted to get to know. She preferred to stay connected to her siblings than than to go off on her duties. But when a sudden betrothal to Legolas happens, can she find more than just friendship with him? Based off of Seal's song 'Kiss from a Rose'
1. First Time Meeting

Adonnenniel looked down to her dress in front of her reflection; she's never felt any more nervous in her whole life. She didn't really care what the Sindar Elves thought about her but to first and formally meet her future husband was something that got her stomach in a knot. She took in a deep breath and looked into her grey and unreadable eyes. Adonnenniel has only heard stories of Legolas but the two Elven kinds have made sure to not meet in any form of council.

"Have you heard about whose coming to dinner?"

"Yes! I heard that they never leave their woods"

"I heard that the reason why this marriage is being held is because the Woodland King is leaving by our shores" a maid gossiped as she passed by Adonnenniel's room. "That he is paranoid that we would give them a poor ship. I heard that his best-"

"My Lady" a male server came to her door. "You are to be summoned into the Dining Hall. Our guests are to be here shortly"

"Thank you, my friend. Is that all?" Adonnenniel asked as she grabbed her shawl.

"Just that you are summoned in the East Dining Hall" he smiled to her. "Congratulations on the betrothal. He is a very lucky elf. Your father would have been so proud, Lady Adonnenniel. Your sister would have been giggling around your ankles about this announcement"

"Thank you" she smiled. "I just hope I do not displease them. Or put our race to shame"

"I must be on my way" Adonnenniel quickly said. "I don't want my future husband to wait on me. That would be a shame"

"As you wish, Lady Adonnenniel" the Elven man bowed. "I hope the best for you"

"One more thing!" Adonnenniel quickly said.

"Yes" he said patiently.

"How did you first meet your wife?" Adonnenniel asked.

"I was by the beach when I first saw her" the server smiled.

"How romantic" Adonnenniel nodded.

"She was singing to the setting sun"

"Everyone loves to do that. How did you know she was the one?" Adonnenniel quickly back checked. "Not saying that she is not the one. I was just wondering what made you realize it was her"

"You will just know"

"How?"

"It is kind of difficult to explain. Almost like there is a set of peace around them and you know it is safe to love them unconditionally"

Adonnenniel thought about that for a moment as she walked outside of her room and made her way to the east side of the Dining Hall when something made her stop. In the private courtyard stood a tall silver blond hair Elf holding one of her father's set of arrows. He seemed to be examining it. When he looked up to her, she immediately knew that this was her future husband, Legolas.

"Those were my fathers before he passed. Did you lose your way, Lord Legolas?" Adonnenniel asked. "It is Lord Legolas, is it not? You are wearing silver clothing after all, My Lord"

"Is it that obvious?" Legolas asked as he put the arrow down.

"Afraid so" Adonnenniel muttered.

"And I am guessing that you must be Adonnenniel. The Sea Elven Princess" Legolas walked up to her. "The one that I am supposed to marry"

"The betrothal bride" Adonnenniel nodded. "That is me"

"I was supposed to lead you to the Dining Hall before I got distracted" Legolas nodded back to her father's archery practice.

"Sorry for intruding then" Adonnenniel self-consciously smoothed out her dress. "I guess I was taking too long then. I did not mean to, Lord Legolas. I guess I always lose track of time"

"No worries" came a voice at the end of the hall, she looked over and noticed Thranduil was walking with her mother on his arm. "We just arrived"

"I see that you two have met" her mother smiled.

"Not formally" Adonnenniel admitted.

"Then allow this moment to be a time of introductions" her mother insisted.

"I am Adonnenniel of the Shore Realm"

"I am Legolas of the Woodland Realm"

"I am Thranduil King. Mirkwood welcomes you" Thranduil said with open arms.

"As does the Sea Shores" her mother replied.

"Thank you but where is the King?" Thranduil looked around.

"He is in a meeting and will be out shortly"

"He is new to all of this" Adonnenniel quirked up. "He does not really know how to predict the timing of his meetings"

"Seems to run in the family" Legolas said quietly but only loud enough for Adonnenniel to hear. "What shall we do until he comes out?"

"We can show you the sea" Adonnenniel decided. "It is lovely at night"

"My Lady. That is very kind of you" Thranduil nodded to her. "But we cannot withstand the beauty of the sea"

"I am sorry" Adonnenniel replied.

"We are used to the sea and it's calling" her mother spoke up. "We welcome it"

Thranduil chuckled as her mother led them down the hall, still having her arm linked inside of Thranduil's. Adonnenniel looked nervously over to Legolas who offered up his arm. She placed her arm through the crook of his arm as they followed their parents. She felt the heat rising to her face as she felt like she was doing something wrong.

"We are truly excited to host the betrothal announcement" her mother continued.

"The betrothal announcement, mother?"

"It is tradition, My Lady"

"It is like any normal party" her mother waved off her worry.

"Is there anything that we are expected to do? Any other traditions? Who is coming?" Legolas asked. "Forgive me, I have never been to a betrothal and do not know what to expect. I believe I am not the only one who needs answers too"

"It will be a presentation and a formal dance, son" Thranduil answered.

"Sounds difficult" Adonnenniel responded.

"It will be fine" her mother insisted. "You are an excellent dancer"

Adonnenniel didn't feel too much of a reassurance in that answer. Already her mind was buzzing about what could be happening that could be her fault. She could trip on her own dress or step on Legolas' boot. What if she is an embarrassment upon her family?

"I believe my son is out of his meeting" her mother said.

"Lady Adonnenniel?" came a voice the next morning. "Lady Adonnenniel? Breakfast is ready"

"Thank you but I am not hungry. I ate quite a lot last night" Adonnenniel smiled. "You can just leave it on the table. I will eat it later"

"Your mother said that you might try that" the maid replied.

"So I guess you heard then? Everyone in the city must've heard by now" Adonnenniel rolled her eyes. "I did not mean to say that! I meant to say it as a joke and nothing more!"

"It must've been a misunderstanding" the maid agreed.

"Until my brother decided to take me seriously. I have never been scolded by my brother before" Adonnenniel admitted.

"He was trying to make a good impression on himself"

"By humiliating me?" Adonnenniel questioned. "In front of my future family? I felt like a child last night!"

"He didn't mean it like that. Many things were happening that night" the maid took a tentative step forward.

"He was the one who set me up with them" Adonnenniel crossed her arms.

"Only for the benefit of all of us" the maid said.

"With them?" Adonnenniel repeated.

"We are one of the last remaining Elves in Middle-Earth" the maid replied. "We need to ban together. The Rivendell Elves have already moved past over the Seas. Lothlorien has only a handful left but we all know that they are going to leave soon"

"Indruil… we have not talked to the Sindar Elves in a thousand years" Adonnenniel started.

"I know, but maybe your brother is right" Indruil responded. "The Ring is destroyed, My Lady. We should not be living like this. The Mirkwood Elves have been setting up a more than charitable status then us. They already forgave the Dwarves! We never even thought about that! It's still unthinkable today. It actually repulsed me to be honest. I never thought of it being possible. But I guess this is the reason why there is a New Age. To start over and live life how it is supposed to be. I know I am just a maid to you. But I have lived this life ever since you were a little elfling. We deserve peace because we need it. The time of the Elves is diminishing. I suggest we leave this place with no grudges left behind. They are just so ugly that I feel like we will be ghosts that won't be able to rest. You are a very beautiful Elven Lady and deserve to be happy. You just need to open your eyes to the possibility of it. That is why your brother picked you to marry Lord Legolas"

"I never thought about change" Adonnenniel said. "It has been so long since I have seen a time of peace with us. I just thought life will always continue on like this. Am I the only one who feels like this?"

"I am sure a lot of people feel this way"

"It is going to be a long time before change happens" Adonnenniel then felt queasy. "But I still want to stay inside for now. I feel too embarrassed about what I said last night during dinner"

"Then I will give you your plate here" the maid nodded.

"Is Legolas there? Just wandering"

"Adonnenniel, you know he is" the maid smiled. "He didn't seem bothered by anything, from what I could see. Neither did his father"

"But what about my family?" Adonnenniel asked.

"They apologized immediately" the maid admitted.

"Great"

"Relax. They did not look bothered by it"

"But my family still is" Adonnenniel muttered. "They will come barging in here to lecture me"

"I see no reason to" the maid shook her head. "You were just nervous. I would be nervous too if I was meeting my husband for the first time"

"Thank you" Adonnenniel smiled. "At least someone understands"

"I try to" her friend smiled back.

"It is much harder isn't it?" Adonnenniel joked.

"I have taken care of you and your sister" Indruil folded her arms over her chest. "I know what goes on in your head more than anybody"

"Better than me, I guess" Adonnenniel admitted.


	2. Forgiveness and Apologies

"You've been very quiet lately" Adanion joined Adonnenniel by the sea late that night.

"You are not the one that is to be betrothed" Adonnenniel muttered. "All of this seems to have happened so fast. When did you decide to do this?"

"I have always wanted peace within our Race"

"So I remember" Adonnenniel nodded. "So you think marrying me off is the right way, brother? Mirkwood is miles away from our shores"

"What are you implying?" Adanion asked.

Adonnenniel moved her mouth to speak but all she could do was stare out at the full moon, the stars, and the midnight blue ocean out in front of them. Her brown hair flowed in the breeze as she chose her words wisely. It came to her sudden knowledge that she didn't have anything up to offer what could happen in Mirkwood. It was either that or she didn't want to think about the possible danger that she could be in.

"Nothing" Adonnenniel responded. "Never mind"

"Be open to this kind of peace" Adanion pleaded. "Please, our people are already talking amongst each other"

"So I have heard" Adonnenniel agreed. "The maids do talk really loud for Elves, you know? This kind of deal doesn't really suit their gossiping ways"

Wherever she went, all she could hear about was her brother defying everything that their father had built up on. It made her sick, but not because it was her brother that was causing the rumors but because they were talking about him freely and within the castle. More than anything she wanted to slap them across the face and tell them to knock it off, but she had to admit that she stayed within the shadows and listened to what they had to say. Now it made her wonder if any of this news has reached Legolas or Thranduil's ears yet.

"That is why I need you on my side" Adanion said.

"I won't be around more so after the betrothal ceremony, remember? I am to be moved off into Mirkwood" Adonnenniel replied back.

"You make it sound like I am exiling you" Adanion spoke after a moment of silence.

"From the sea. You are exiling me from the one beauty I dare could never take my eyes off of" Adonnenniel stared intensely at the waves.

The sea front was always her home and for the life of her, she always thought it would still be. She often wondered what it was that made the other Elves leave their own homes and sail over the sea to find another home. Adonnenniel would've felt terrified that there might not be any waterfalls if she was from Rivendell or woods like the Wood Elves. Thankfully, wherever she thought she was going to go, she was more than certain she was going to stay by the sea.

"We are the only two Elven Kind left that still make up a Kingdom" Adanion tried.

"So I have heard" Adonnenniel responded.

"I have heard great things about him" Adanion continued. "He is kind, respects nature, and cares greatly for the ones he comes into friendships with"

"Then maybe you should be betrothed to him" Adonnenniel responded. "It is not him that I am worried about. It is the people of Mirkwood"

"What are you talking about?" Adanion asked. "Lord Thranduil is a much respected Elf there"

"And our family is not? Look around, people are talking about them like as if Sauron is back from the dead" Adonnenniel said in a hushed whisper.

Adanion seemed a little taken back from what she just said his little sister was right though. Every Elven loyalty is treated with respect but it's something like this that would put everything on hold and have the people question their authority. He has seen for himself what kind of hot water he has put his family under and knew it could take years to die down if things go horribly wrong. But what about Adonnenniel being the one Sea Elf out in Mirkwood surrounded by rivals?

"Everything has to work out"

"It better"

"That is why I need you on my side. Our mother and older sister are not as honest as you" Adanion told her.

She had to admit that that piece of information was true. It did get her into hot water herself lately whenever her parents tried to marry her off. Adonnenniel was taught to speak her mind when it came to troubling times and during parties to her was a very troubling time. The last time she had been to a party some arrogant Elf told her that she should learn to control her tongue or else she will stay unmarried throughout eternity.

"Do you honestly want our sister's opinion when it comes to this? She is still mad that the throne did not pass down to her and her husband" Adonnenniel looked to her brother. "I guess that is all you can get from her. She does happen to throw out her selfish streak every once in a while"

Their eldest sister has always been around them to take care and keep them busy whenever their parents had more important things to do. She often was the mother to them while they were away; she was 200 years older than Adonnenniel and 100 years older than their brother. In a way, she treated her younger siblings as her people and tried to show off her Queen-like status and how well she would be able to handle it. Anastasia was more than happy to play by her rules but it was Adanion and Adonnenniel who were often bored with that game.

"She will come around, brother" Adonnenniel spoke up.

"She always does" Adanion smiled to her. "I am not too concerned about her, sister"

"You shouldn't be. It will be a waste of your time"

"Then let's not talk about her anymore" Adanion responded.

Adonnenniel quickly agreed to that offer as they both laughed and looked back out to the sea. She often came here with her family to go for a moonlight walk on the beach. It was a tradition for them until their eldest sister married and it only happened every once in a while. Once their father and Anastasia died, that was when they completely stopped.

"What do you want to talk about?" Adonnenniel asked.

"How about let us start with last night? At dinner? With Lords Thranduil and Legolas?" Adanion insisted. "What was all that about? Did you bump your head or something?"

"I didn't mean it as an insult" Adonnenniel said tiredly.

She completely forgot about how the Queen of Mirkwood had passed and did not mean to refer to herself as the same fate. All Adonnenniel said was that she hoped to not get eaten by a spider, completely forgetting the fate of Thranduil's love. By then, it was too late, Adanion scolded her for what seemed like eternity to her as Legolas and Thranduil kept their head down. It was the reason she stayed by the sea all this time, so that Legolas or Thranduil would not approach her with that subject.

"It was still rude"

"I forgot, brother"

"I didn't mean about last night. I meant avoiding them all day"

"To save myself from further embarrassment"

"And you are not going to apologize, sister? To the family you are going to marry?" Adanion remarked.

"Can we just forget about it?" Adonnenniel asked. "I have been scolding myself all day today and do not need to hear it from you too"

"You know as well as I do that death does not come easy to forget" Adanion said bitterly.

Adonnenniel blinked back tears as she tried not to think about her sister and father but it was already too late. She remembered trying to fool the maids on saying how she was Anastasia and see how long that would last. She and her twin used to do everything together; they were different in personality but always got along. Adonnenniel hated to admit it but the world was so much quieter and lonelier in a way without her.

"I will apologize when I see him" Adonnenniel said silently.

"I am sorry" Adanion placed a hand on her shoulder.

"For?" Adonnenniel asked.

"For bringing up our family like that" Adanion finished.

"You brought up a good point"

"In the worst way" Adanion sighed. "I am trying to do everything I can to be like father"

"He would be proud of you" Adonnenniel told him.

But the problem was she didn't know what their father would think as of now. Ever since Adanion was of age to take the throne, it seemed they never agreed on a common ground. Nothing seemed to work and soon the argument would leave the meeting room and follow them wherever those two were. It got to the point that even their mother lost her patience with those two.

"I feel differently" Adanion muttered. "I never thought I would regret my decisions until today"

Adonnenniel looked over to her brother and noticed sorrow all of his face. He looked so much like their father in that crown but now he just looked like a scared elfling. She took a hold of her brother's arm and slowly started to walk with him down the beach. The cool sand seeped in between her toes as they walked together.

"You are a new King"

"What does that mean?"

"Every King has different ideas. It does not matter if they were a son of the father who had the throne last" Adonnenniel responded.

"So you agree with me?"

"On what?"

Adanion looked over to his sister as she tried to play oblivious. He would definitely miss times like these when she will be married off into the Woodland Elves territory. But he knew that Adonnenniel would be alright, for she knows how to stand her ground. If anyone tries to overpower her then be aware that her wrath is deadly.

"On everything! The peace?" Adanion said. "The betrothal?"

Adonnenniel rolled her eyes and kept her answer locked inside of her mind. She had mixed feelings ever since meeting Legolas; he was very handsome after all. But it didn't change the fact that now she was going to have to be the woman everyone was expecting her to be. The Queen that her mother wanted at least one of her daughters to become.

"Where is Legolas of the Woodland Realm?" Adonnenniel asked one of the servants the next morning.

"I saw him just outside in the courtyard" the female servant motioned to the east. "In your father's private courtyard"

"Of course he is" Adonnenniel muttered than turned to the servant. "Thank you"

"Good morning, My Lady" Legolas nodded to her as she joined him.

"Good morning" Adonnenniel responded. "I see you have bonded with my father's archery practice. It is tradition for us to use swords but my father loved bow and arrows better. He used to come here to practice for hours on end"

"So your father was familiar with our custom" Legolas put in.

"More or less" Adonnenniel shrugged. "I came here to apologize. For when we first met"

"I am confused"

"About what I said at the dinner table" Adonnenniel told him. "I never even put it past my mind what those spiders could do. I mean, sure, I have heard the legends. Big, hairy spiders roaming around Mirkwood. Terrorizing stranded and lost travelers. I was around my young adult years when I heard about the tragedy. To be honest, I did not care much about what happened because Mirkwood was a whole new world out there to me that I didn't think for a second about it. All I remember of it was that your mother was one of the most beautiful Elven Queens of your race and how my twin sister was often fantasizing about meeting her. It was always like her to dream of Queens and Princesses. She was the one who was the most fitted of the role of the Queen. Everyone thought of her as already the Queen of these Shores when she came of age. She was constantly around my mother and often asking about the traditions that we knew for sure she was going to be wedded off. And then something similar happened to my dear twin sister. A band of Uruk-Hai was running through these parts and saw her and decided to have one last thrill. My father heard her screams and ran after them, he fought well, but there was only so much he could do. My mother became worried right around that time that it was happening. She said that she felt a shiver down her spine, as if something bad just happened. She knew in her heart something had happened to my father. I was even with her when she said his name out loud but didn't mean to. I know what people have said about me, I am not deaf when it comes to those topics. They say I am heartless. That I know nothing about friendship or deep bonds. But that day I just proved to everyone that I am not as horrible as people think I might be. I never meant it as an insult to your family or your mother. I just wanted to show that I can be fun, I guess. Show that I had a sense of humor. I guess I wanted to be more like my sister at that time. Loveable, My Lord. Not like how I am now. Or how people drew me. I wanted to prove that people's words are not what they really are. So that is why I am here. I am sorry"

"I never listened to the rumors about you" Legolas finally said.

"You didn't?" Adonnenniel blinked back in surprise. "But what about all of those nasty rumors? That I could turn people to ice with my remarks? That I am heartless?"

"I do not see that you are heartless. You just apologized to me right now" Legolas smiled to her.

"Thank you. I guess this makes us go back to even ground" Adonnenniel still felt guilty. "Just tell me if I say anything stupid again"

"I believe I will do no such thing"

"Why not?" Adonnenniel looked to him, confused. "I might as well be apologizing to you every week for something I had said"

"That would be fine" Legolas smiled. "Adonnenniel, I find it quite amusing"

"Amusing?" Adonnenniel questioned. "I guess you can call it that"

"For now"

"You know this will be slightly unfair after a while"

"It doesn't have to be. If you can accept who you are" Legolas put down the bow and started walking over to Adonnenniel.

"And you don't think that I accept who I am? I am 7,000 years old and you do not think in that time I did no such thing?" Adonnenniel asked.

"I meant with us becoming married" Legolas cleared up.

"You don't think I agree to this marriage?"

"That is not what I heard last night"


	3. Every Breath You Take

"Have I arrived too late?"

"I thought you would never come"

"Never come to your betrothal? What kind of friend do you think I am?" Gimli exclaimed. "I was starting to get a little bit worried about you. I thought you were going to live your whole life lonely"

"Like you?"

"Do not make me angry" Gimli threatened.

"I would never dream of it" Legolas told his best friend. "I am glad you are here"

"So have you met your future bride?" Gimli asked. "Is she beautiful, or what? Tell me what she is like?"

"She is lovely, but hesitant" Legolas said.

"Just give her time" Gimli said like as if he was a professional. "She will fall head over heels for you soon"

"You know what order we are being introduced in?" Adanion asked his sisters later that night. "It is important that we do not make a mistake"

"We always come out by biological order"

"You just need to relax"

"Relax with you two at the same party?"

"I promise to not embarrass you again"

"We will have to see about that"

"I don't know what he's so upset about? His entrance is no different than fathers" Adlanniel shook her head as she closed the door on their brother's face.

"Doesn't he always worry before a big event?" Adonnenniel questioned.

The two sisters laughed as they remembered their brother always pestering about, acting more like a Queen instead of a King. Adonnenniel had to admit that she loved seeing her eldest sister around now. Ever since her wedding, she had moved out of the castle and wanted to live a normal life as a March Warden's wife. Completely off the map and away from the world.

"Are you ready?" their mother asked once the sister's joined their family, Thranduil and Legolas at the entrance.

"Don't be nervous" Legolas whispered to her as they both joined arms.

"I will try not to"

"My friends and family let us begin"

Soon after Adanion said that corny line, a musical band started to strike up. Adlanniel turned around and winked at her sister before looking back at the doors. Adonnenniel tried to smile but instead took a deep breath. She glanced over to Legolas who seemed just as nervous as she did to not notice her looking at him.

"Please rise for, Lady Aaliyah and Thranduil King of the Woodland Realm!"

"Next in line are Lady Adlanniel and her brother Adanion King of the Seashore Realm!"

"And last but not least, the betrothed couple, our very own Lady Adonnenniel and Lord Legolas" yelled out the announcer as Legolas and Adonnenniel stepped through the covered veil.

The room was brightly lit and Elves of all races seemed to have filled the room, clapping and aweing at the couple as they walked down the stairs. Adonnenniel did her best to smile at everyone but she was too busy searching the crowd for people leaning their heads together in already gossip. She looked over to Legolas as he gave her a reassuring smile to calm her nerves. It did, for a little bit but then she remembered that their first dance was to be directly after this.

"We are so honored to have you all come together for this lovely event" her mother, Aaliyah yelled out.

"Aaliyah, I am more than happy to join our children together in a wonderful time like this" Thranduil told Aaliyah.

"We are more than honored to let pasts subside in a time of peace" Aaliyah told them.

"A new age is dawning but it does not mean that the Time of the Elves is officially over. Together, we will bring forth a new community and share what time we have left on Middle-Earth" Thranduil waved over to Adonnenniel. "We are more than happy to welcome you with open arms into our home and family"

"Let us make this official, Lord Thranduil" Aaliyah smiled.

"Let us begin" Thranduil smiled from ear to ear.

"So with no further a due let's have the first dance begin!" Aaliyah spoke up.

"Please, my son and future daughter, take the floor" Thranduil waved over to the open space around them.

"We welcome you into both of our worlds" Aaliyah concluded. "May you both live in harmony and peace"

"And take care of Mirkwood when I officially leave this land" Thranduil said. "For I have full confidence in both of you"

"Please come, Lord Legolas" Aaliyah waved him over. "Bring my daughter to the floor with you. Let us begin the first dance and celebrate this night together. The time has come, my children"

"That is our cue" Legolas muttered as they both joined hands and took the center of the vast space and their parents left. "Now it is time for our dance"

Adonnenniel placed a hand on his shoulder as he placed a hand on her hip and they started to twirl to the music. She wasn't sure if the spinning was making her dizzy or the fact that everyone was watching them with scary and big smiles. Adonnenniel looked over Legolas' shoulder and noticed one Dwarf standing right next to Thranduil who already was weeping at the sight of the two of them dancing. She quickly looked away and tried to find another place to look at for the remainder of their dancing time.

"Why so tense?"

"Have you looked around yet?"

"Then let's just focus on each other" Legolas whispered to her.

"Seems like our parents were fighting for the last word in the joint speech they made up" Adonnenniel told him.

"So I noticed" Legolas smiled. "Forgive my father; he has been dying to have a ceremony for me like this"

"You mean he's been trying to marry you off? Seems like I am not the only one" Adonnenniel muttered more to herself than to Legolas.

"Luckily, the Council of the Ring came when it did" Legolas joked. "It bought me 13 months"

"Must've felt like a blink of an eye" Adonnenniel said. "It must've been full of thrill-seeking, though. An adventure that you cannot quite put into words"

"So I see that you are a fan of adventures" Legolas spoke up. "You must've been wondering what the feeling is like to have that adrenaline rush coursing through your veins"

"Actually, I prefer to hear the stories and not try to make one up for my own" Adonnenniel objected.

"It isn't as bad as it seems" Legolas shook his head as his eyes turned a different shade of blue.

"You should sit down and listen to some of the stories, Lord Legolas. There is always a point where the story plummets to a despair that makes you want to stop reading and not want to know the outcome" Adonnenniel said.

"Well, Adonnenniel, I felt nearly the same way when I was fighting in Helm's Deep" Legolas said. "I was afraid that I would not see my father, my people, or my home ever again. But that was the thing that kept me fighting throughout the night"

"That is the reason why I do not wish to be in a situation like that" Adonnenniel responded.

"You will know when your tale comes"

"How are you so sure that it will ever come?" Adonnenniel asked. "The only thing I can see in my near future is being married off to you and I don't think an adventure is going to start behind those walls"

"I am guessing this is where apology number 2 is going to come in" Legolas smiled down to her.

"Ugh. Why didn't you stop me?" Adonnenniel felt a pit in her stomach. "I did not mean to intend that Mirkwood is a boring place. I just meant that living a life as a Queen or Princess is reserved. That is how I lived my life and I am sure that is how it is going to continue to play out"

"It is entertaining on seeing you let your mind wonder" Legolas noted.

"So then you have heard about those ungodly rumors" Adonnenniel cracked a smile. "I knew a Prince would not reject news that is flying around about his future wife"

"I was curious on what they had to say" Legolas shrugged.

"Well, get ready for an ear-full tonight because a bunch of Elves that I danced with are here. They have less than kind things to say about me" Adonnenniel said as she noticed some of her old dancing partners around the room.

"I will be sure to talk to them then" Legolas said.

"Please don't" Adonnenniel looked at Legolas with wide eyes afraid of what he might hear.

"If you don't want me to than just ask" Legolas told her.

"I would prefer that you don't listen to them. I don't know what else they might say, Lord Legolas" Adonnenniel said. "The song is ending"

"You know what comes after this, right?" Legolas asked.

"The first kiss" Adonnenniel barely whispered out the answer.

"I will not talk to the Elves that you point out to me later tonight" Legolas than smiled. "If, you dance with my Dwarf friend"

"Now you are just teasing" Adonnenniel said as they slowed to a stop.

"A deal's a deal" Legolas said. "What do you say?"

"Fine"

"Fine, what?"

"It is a deal, my lord" Adonnenniel said. "I will dance with your Dwarf friend, Lord Legolas. In return that you do not consult with those Elves"

The song stopped as Legolas and Adonnenniel stood there staring at each other. Very slowly, Legolas bent down as Adonnenniel lifted her head up, closed her eyes, and felt their lips touch. Adonnenniel felt almost a sudden chill come over her, not like the chill of winter's snow but the refreshing chill from water after longing for its thirst, it waved around her until she realized that the sound of waves weren't coming from the ocean but of the people clapping around them. The couple broke the kiss and she noticed that Legolas was staring down at her in the oddest way, almost like he was shocked at what he felt behind the kiss as well.

"I figured you would be here" Gimli said the next afternoon. "Once your father mentioned to me that there was a practice field, I knew where to find you"

"I thought you would be eating the food that was in the kitchen" Legolas shot the arrow at a target.

"I was…" Gimli started as he stood there.

"Something happened last night. Something happened with my first dance with Adonnenniel, Gimli" Legolas started.

"Really?" Gimli asked in shock. "I never even noticed that! Last night, the two of you were inseparable and now today you two are as far away from each other as possible. She is smart and lovely, I will give you that. And an excellent dancer. What seems to be the problem, Legolas? You two seemed to bond together like you were already married"

"The kiss… something was different about the kiss" Legolas took another shot at the target.

"You have kissed other Elven Maiden's before?" Gimli asked.

Legolas gave him a glare. "I have had my fair share. Thanks for asking"

"What was it like?" Gimli asked.

"What?" Legolas looked over to Gimli with a confused look but still hit the bull's-eye.

"The kiss with Adonnenniel. How was it different?" Gimli said slowly. "You honestly think I care about the other Maidens?"

"There was a cooling rush" Legolas said slowly.

"Go on" Gimli urged.

"It reminded me of my longing for the sea, except it was for her" Legolas told him as he aimed his bow and arrow.

"Wow" Gimli said. "Seems to me that you have fallen for her so quickly. I never thought you to be the type"

"It was like something was caged inside of me that I never knew existed until she came around"

"I am sure she feels the same way" Gimli smiled.

"How would you know?" Legolas asked as he took aim again.

"She has been standing by the ocean ever since she left her chambers" Gimli told his best friend. "Seems like she is in deep in thought too"

"She has always been doing that" Legolas looked over to his friend.

"But I am sure not with a smile on her face" Gimli replied back. "Which is what people have been saying is on her face the whole time. And, yes, Legolas, I believe the feeling that you feel is mutual. She must've felt what you felt in the kiss. Otherwise she wouldn't be standing off to the side"

"What if she's just avoiding me and knows I can't go to the ocean?" Legolas asked.

"If I learned anything from Elves" Gimli told him. "It's that they each need a special place to think things through. Hers just happens to be the ocean"

Adonnenniel watched as the waves moved in and out of the beach, taking what it needed and then coming back again. It sometimes brought something so precious from the sea that one wonders what other gifts it had to offer to their land.

"So you are back on these shores again, aren't you?"

"I never left, Adlanniel"

"I say last night was a success. Don't you think, sister?" Adlanniel asked.

"It was very entertaining" Adonnenniel agreed. "It was one of those rare times that I did not humiliate myself or the family"

"That you noticed" Adlanniel smirked.

"What do you mean by that?" Adonnenniel looked to her eldest sibling.

"Nothing" Adlanniel shrugged. "Just that you were constantly around Legolas. You didn't even notice the people gossiping. Now, that was a big thing that we noticed"

"We?"

"We" Adlanniel repeated. "Adanion, mother, and I"

"Just giving them what they wanted"

"I think it's more than that" Adlanniel said. "I think you are falling for the Elven Prince"

"How would you think that?" Adonnenniel asked.

"Because you've been smiling like a mad dog" Adlanniel nudged her shoulder. "Not to mention talking to everyone you see"

"I always talk to everyone" Adonnenniel rolled her eyes.

"Even a Dwarf?" Adlanniel asked. "The Adonnenniel I know would've stayed away from him"

"Gimli is not that bad" Adonnenniel reasoned.

"More or less you wouldn't have called a Dwarf by its first name" Adlanniel pointed up two fingers from her hand. "You sound like Legolas. When he came back from the Fellowship and brought his friend around. I saw you laughing with that Dwarf like you two were the best of friends. The three of you were in your own little world and did not see the glares that everyone was giving the Dwarf"

"I guess it is time for a change" Adonnenniel shrugged.

"See?" Adlanniel smiled. "I believe he is already changing you and you don't even know it"


	4. Good Bye, Sea Shores!

Adonnenniel watched helplessly as the servants packed up her belongings and proceeded over to the wagons that were outside with the Mirkwood Elves. She almost felt like throwing a tantrum and throwing her stuff down onto the floor to slow down their process of cleaning out her room. This was it; this is not going to be her home anymore. Only a memory, one that she will cherish forever.

"Promise to write once you get there?" her mother asked. "I know the road will be very tedious, but just to keep a mother sane. I will try to visit as much as I can but I really must stay and help your brother out with his first year as a King. I just wish that I could be there to train you as a Queen also"

"Thranduil will still be King once Legolas and I are married" Adonnenniel reminded her mother.

"He will leave soon" her mother chimed in.

"What if they do not like me, mother?" Adonnenniel asked.

"They will have to, my sweet, you will be their Queen. If they do not like you then that means they do not trust Thranduil or Legolas' judgment" her mother explained.

Her mother took a hold of her hand and led her out of her room. It almost felt like she was a little kid again and her mother was just walking around the halls with her. It almost felt like they were moving in slow motion as everyone around them zoomed on by. The only thing that seemed to be moving as slow as them was her sister who was waiting for them.

"Do not listen to what everyone says about you. It will prove that you have a weak mind" Adlanniel said to her sister.

"It was much easier for you than me" Adonnenniel replied back.

Her sister moved to say something but then she stopped when she looked over Adonnenniel's shoulder. Adonnenniel closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before she turned around to see who was coming up behind her. To her relief, it was only Adanion who for once seemed sad that his little sister was leaving. He took a hold of her hands and carefully studied tem before he looked up to her.

"Dad would have been proud" Adanion finally said.

"Thank you. He and Anastasia would've been proud of both of us" Adonnenniel tried her best to smile.

"Something that was very hard to do" Adanion let out a shallow laugh.

"I will miss all of you. Nothing will be the same" Adonnenniel looked out over to the setting sun over the sea. "Everything is going to change"

"For the better" Adanion said to her.

"I hope so" Adonnenniel took in a deep breath.

"Remember? Peace?" Adanion asked almost like as if he was her father.

"I will always remember by now" Adonnenniel said with a little bit of a slight irritation in her voice.

"You are a lot stronger than you think you are. That is one thing I want you to remember" Adanion gripped her hands slightly tighter.

"I cannot lead a kingdom of people" Adonnenniel said in a low voice.

"Yes, you can. You just haven't noticed that yet" Adanion said to her.

"I am not just talking about Mirkwood Elves, I am talking about in general" Adonnenniel told her family.

"So was I" Adanion replied back.

"And if I fail?"

"You won't"

"I hope not" Adonnenniel sighed. "For the sake of Legolas. I do not want to put his name down in shame. Brother, what do you think I should do when the time comes?"

"Follow the flow of water" Adanion quoted. "That has always been our people's saying"

"Even if I cannot hear it, I can still feel it" Adonnenniel finished the quote.

"Exactly. And never forget it. It will be like forgetting where you have come from" Adanion told her.

"You will visit me?" Adonnenniel meant to say but it came out as a question.

"I will" Adanion sighed. "Once everything is settled"

"How long will that take?" Adonnenniel asked.

"I do not know" Adanion shook his head.

"Come as soon as you can" Adonnenniel said firmly.

"I promise" Adanion told her.

Adonnenniel nodded and turned back around to see her mother and sister already wiping away tears from their eyes. She tried to ignore the sadness she saw on their faces and led the small family over to the main entrance. She didn't want to have Legolas or Thranduil feel pity about taking her away if she all of a sudden starts to cry. The evening light reached her face, almost blinding her as she looked down into the courtyard where all of her bags laid around the King and Prince of Mirkwood.

"It is almost time to go" Thranduil spoke up.

"It is a long journey" Legolas told Adonnenniel.

"I am ready" Adonnenniel said in a voice that she didn't recognize as her own. "If I may ask, how long is our journey going to last until we get to Mirkwood?"

"10 days" Legolas answered.

"Then we mind as well get ready to leave" Adonnenniel tried her best to smile.

"We can spare a few minutes" Thranduil read her mind.

Adonnenniel felt like she didn't want to spare a few minutes at least. She wanted to not look back and see her family crying around her like as if she was being sacrificed. Then again, she didn't want to leave at all. She wished that she was older so that Legolas had to stay by the sea and she didn't have to leave her home at all.

"Thank you" her mother spoke up.

"By all means. Take your time" Thranduil bowed his head down. "We know that good byes are hard for every family. Cherish this moment with her"

"But what about the news of your Realm?" Adanion asked.

"Just a few moments is still a lot fewer than tomorrow morning" Thranduil told her brother.

"What is going on in his Realm? What are you not telling me this time?" Adonnenniel asked in a low voice.

"They are not sure" Adanion whispered back.

"Not sure?" Adonnenniel asked.

She was then distracted by her eldest sister finally reaching out and holding her down in a bear hug. It took her a while before she realized that Adlanniel was not going to let go until she hugged back. Once she was finally broken free from the hold, her mother gave her a similar, yet gentle hug. Adonnenniel wiped away her mother's tears before turning back to her brother.

"No one is sure" Adanion whispered into her ear.

"Are you going to continue to speak in riddles?" Adonnenniel asked.

"These newly found creatures are too fast to know what they really are, sister" Adanion told his little sister.

"I am ready! Let us be on our way" Adonnenniel said in a high voice.

The way these creatures sounded seemed very terrifying to her but another thought had popped into her mind. If these creatures were ever around her Kingdom, she would've wanted to stay and help stop them. In a way, Mirkwood was already her Kingdom. But not officially as she swung her leg over her mare and rubbed its neck.

"Farewell!" her brother yelled out.

"Have a safe journey! Do not forget to write to us!" her mother yelled out.

"We love you! Please be careful! And do not forget about us!" her sister yelled out. "Legolas! Take care of my dear sister for me! She is in your hands now! Protect her with your life!"

"I promise"

"Thank you!"

"I will write to everyone" Adonnenniel told them. "I love you all"

"My children, shall we?" Thranduil asked.

"Are you ready?"

"We will find out"

"Then let us be on our way" Legolas said with a nod.

"What about the wagons?" Adonnenniel looked over to her clothes on the wagons, wondering now how are they going to keep up.

"My Lady, we have clothing for you there" Legolas said.

"Really? Then why did we pack my stuff? Is it because I will not have enough?" Adonnenniel asked.

"Nonsense! You have plenty of clothing in our Realm! It was Legolas' idea to pack most of your clothes" Thranduil said.

Adonnenniel looked over to Legolas in confusion, he said, "I thought it would be nice to have something that reminded you of your home. Shall we ask them to leave your stuff?"

"No, that was very generous of you"

"You are welcome" Legolas smiled to her. "Do you think you will be able to keep up with us during the travel?"

"I have once travelled a 24 day journey" Adonnenniel told them.

"Excellent" Thranduil said to her.

"Where did that journey end?" Legolas asked with curiosity.

"Rivendell. My father wanted us to meet the Elves there" Adonnenniel explained. "He said it would help us with our water magic if we understood how the Rivendell Elves used them as well"

Thranduil nodded in understanding before turning back around and waving to Adonnenniel's family. She blew her family a kiss good bye before she kicked her horse into the sides and started to ride off. Adonnenniel looked back one more time as she noticed her family waving at her. Before she could even wave back, her horse turned left and out of their sight.

"You will like Mirkwood" Legolas said from right next to her.

"It will be a lot different from what I am used to" Adonnenniel admitted.

"We will try to make you feel at home" Legolas told her.

Adonnenniel looked over to him, "Thank you"

"I am sorry that we had to leave like this" Legolas said to her.

"I completely understand" Adonnenniel said. "Your people need you, My Lord"

Legolas looked to Adonnenniel as she bent down and rode close to her horses back. The wind blew her brown locks back in a careless breeze. Her grey eyes slightly put together in a glare to protect them from the wind. Adonnenniel looked over to Legolas and that was when he realized that he had been staring at her the whole time.

"They will be pleased to see you back, My Lord" Adonnenniel told him.

"Call me Legolas from now on, My Lady" Legolas insisted.

Adonnenniel looked over to Legolas in surprise before she smiled to him, "And you can call me Adonnenniel"


	5. Rude Welcoming

"We are home" Thranduil said with a big smile on his face.

Legolas looked to Adonnenniel, "I hope you like it"

"Of course she will like it; it is her new home after all" Thranduil spoke before she did.

"It is a lot different from what you are used to" Legolas ignored his father. "But it is still a very wonderful place to stay. Mirkwood is a peaceful place and has hundreds of trees here"

"I counted one hundred the very first trees we passed" Adonnenniel said as she slipped down from her tired horse. "I am sure there is not even a set number to count how many trees are in these woods"

"That is what a lot of people say" Thranduil smiled as he approached the two.

"For good reason, too" Adonnenniel looked up at the closed in space of the fat trees around her.

"I only wished that we came during the daylight, the Woods seem magical during that time" Legolas said as he looked up and around at his home.

Adonnenniel felt like she was in a closed off space with the dense and heavy woodland around her. The first thing she tried to listen for was the waves of seashore, but she immediately felt saddened when she realized even her Elfish ears can't pick up any sound of them. It seemed to her that the people live in the trees, a door was at the bottom and it seemed to wound itself into a building and even used the branches as rooms as well. She knew that this was not the home that she was used to.

"I will look forward to seeing it in daylight" Adonnenniel replied kindly.

Legolas nodded to her but tried to ignore the wanderlust of her eyes as she took in everything in the Woodland Realm. He couldn't hide the fact that with every inch that she was looking into his life that she seemed to be dying inside. He didn't have to read her mind to know that she was sad about losing her home. A part of him wished that he should have never accepted the betrothal agreement after seeing the look in her grey eyes.

"I will show you to your chambers" Legolas announced.

"That won't be necessary. She doesn't have her own bed chamber" Thranduil spoke up.

"I don't?"

"You will be sharing your room with Legolas"

"Already?" Adonnenniel asked before she could even stop herself. "I thought that I officially move in after half a year of being betrothed to him"

"That is tradition"

"I'm sorry if I am acting so confused right now. My mother sometimes tends to forget to tell me vital information" Adonnenniel said.

"I am afraid I have been misinformed myself" Legolas spoke up.

"We just decided it would have a chance for you two to get along and know each other a little more" Thranduil said kindly.

Somehow, the 'getting along' part sounded completely different to Adonnenniel's ears. She looked over to Legolas who also mirrored the same confusion and shock as she did. Of course her mother forgets to tell her that piece of information herself. Adonnenniel would've tried to flee again upon hearing that.

"You caught us by surprise" Adonnenniel honestly said for the both of them.

"I am sorry" Thranduil apologized. "We should have talked about this sooner than right now. My people's troubles were concerning me as of late. This is my entire fault"

"It is fine" Adonnenniel forced a smile. "I do not mind having the same chambers as your son"

"Good" Thranduil smiled back then turned to his son. "Then I guess you better show her to your chambers. I must attend to an immediate counsel"

"What an odd turn of events" Adonnenniel commented as they watched Thranduil walk away. "I really do not take up a lot of space"

"That is not my concern" Legolas smiled and waved her down. "I will lead you to our chambers then"

"Are you not part of the counsel?" Adonnenniel asked as he led the way.

"I am. Apparently, my father wants me to show you to our room first"

"Then we shall hurry so that you can attend the meeting" Adonnenniel told him. "You might miss something important"

"Counsels are actually very boring believe it or not" Legolas commented.

"That is not very reassuring" Adonnenniel said with a glint in her eye.

"I do not know how the Queen's Counsels are like" Legolas countered.

"The Kings talk about battle field tactics and weapons that could defend their army while the Queen figures out new and faster ways of healing the wounded and sick" Adonnenniel told him.

"Then I guess we better get used to it" Legolas said. "And soon, may I put in. Three years comes by very fast. In a blink of an eye we will become King and Queen. Then everything will be resting upon our shoulders"

"Sounds like you are intimidated by the power" Adonnenniel noted. "At least your father will be around to help you"

"The shores have been calling him for a long time now"

"And visiting my home didn't make it better…"

"It was his idea; he wanted to get a glimpse of the sea"

"That is why we are the main tourist attraction for our Kind" Adonnenniel joked and caught the faintest twitch of the corner of Legolas' lip.

Legolas reached a room and then opened up the double doors to reveal a vast room with a grand bed in the center of it. A green banner with leaves decorated on it swooped down to each sides of the bed while on the headboard there was five candlestick holders with each a flame burning in the dark. Adonnenniel noticed the breathtaking view of the tops of the Mirkwood trees and in the distance were snow-covered top mountains that seemed to have shone in the night with the stars and the half-crescent moon.

"Adonnenniel" she heard from behind her and turned to see Legolas at the doorway. "Your adviser is here"

"Welcome to Mirkwood, I am Hûredhiel" an older woman said as Legolas bowed his head down to leave.

"I did not know I was going to be given an adviser" Adonnenniel admitted.

"I will be your adviser but as of now, I am your teacher" Hûredhiel told her.

"Teacher for what?"

"To rule as a Queen correctly"

"I would need all the help I can get" Adonnenniel replied.

"I trained the previous three Queens of Mirkwood before so I can honestly say I am a professional. I can already tell that they would need to be resurrected somehow if you do a horrible job" Hûredhiel said, making Adonnenniel look at her adviser oddly.

"Hûredhiel, I do not understand. Do you have something you want to tell me?" Adonnenniel asked.

"I am not the one to play dumb and think that just because of a marriage between our Kingdoms doesn't mean that we can forget the past so easily" Hûredhiel remarked.

"Maybe it is time for a change"

"Your kind made us look like laughing stock when we had our _problems _with the Dwarves" Hûredhiel spat out. "We already had enough problems with the Dwarves we didn't need it from our own kind. And just like every single one of you, you didn't dare to shut your mouth when the time was appropriate"

"The Dwarves were saying that we run whenever there is a chance to fight. We could not let them believe that we all do that"

"That was Thranduil King's decision on leaving. Are you saying he is not a wise King?" Hûredhiel asked. "It was his idea to wed you and Legolas Prince together. Now you are just laughing in his face within his borders"

"No one said that I didn't trust what Thranduil was doing" Adonnenniel replied back.

"Then what are you trying to say about our King?" Hûredhiel asked. "Why did you accept the marriage proposal anyways?"

"I fully understand the reasons why he did not want to risk our people in fighting against a dragon" Adonnenniel answered. "He knew fully well that the dragon was not to be toyed with and knew that it was unstoppable. Our weapons would've been no match for it so that is why he retreated. The Dwarves were merely mocking us after that. We only were trying to clear things up with them when everyone else started saying lies about us. That was when people started telling lies and saying we were making a joke out of our Kind when really it was the opposite. We were trying to see if there was a way to mend wounds. Obviously if you leave it open for a while an infection starts growing"

"Our Kind?" Hûredhiel mocked. "You are not our Kind. You will never be our Kind"

"Is that how you will talk to your Queen?"

"You are not a Queen" Hûredhiel snapped. "Not for another three years. You have to go through the one year of being betrothed, then engaged, then married. Until then, you are just a sea rat to me. You think your words matter to me now that you are going to live in this palace?"

"Hûredhiel, I do not know what this rivalry means to you but it is not what I am" Adonnenniel said politely. "But if your King decided that it was time for peace with our Realms then I trust him. You should too. I- I came here for a chance like that. I didn't have to leave my home in order to set things straight"

"How dare you use my King on me" Hûredhiel scolded.

"You- I didn't mean anything like that" Adonnenniel choked up on her words.

"You should choose your words more carefully" Hûredhiel said. "I am much older than you and far more intelligent then you will ever be"

"I only met you a few moments ago" Adonnenniel told her.

"But I have heard a lot about you, Lady Adonnenniel" she said. "The way you treat everyone like dirt. You believe yourself to be some kind of High Elf"

"I never said that" Adonnenniel said. "And those rumors are not true"

"Then why do they appear nearly every time someone mentions you?" Hûredhiel challenged. "You are too independent"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Adonnenniel asked.

"It means you were better off alone" Hûredhiel said. "That having a married partner will only bring you destruction. That is the worst kind of Elven Maiden, especially if the personality runs through a princess. It means you will be forever alone"

"Goodnight, Hûredhiel" Adonnenniel said.

The sun shone through the balcony as the birds whistled their good morning tune. Not only did Adonnenniel feel out of place but the feeling of being rolled over in dirt still was within her the next morning. Hûredhiel's words stuck to her like a pestering sea urchin that refused to let go. The feeling seemed to make her worse when she heard knocking on her door.

"Legolas?" she asked the door, but no one answered, when she opened the door, a maiden that was clearly younger than her was there with a smile on her face.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning?"

"I am Erulassë" the maiden said. "Your dresser. I wish that I could have come last night but I was already tucked in. Forgive me if I sound like a little Elfling right now but I have never seen a Sea Elf before. People always used to say that you Elves could turn into mermaids whenever you wanted"

"Unfortunately, that is just a myth. I would think that people would be a little uneasy with me coming here" Adonnenniel hinted as of now Hûredhiel's attitude seemed unclear last night.

"I forgave everything after Legolas Prince came back to the borders with a Dwarf in tow" Erulassë replied. "I was not at the least surprise that he picked an Elf from a rival race to become his wife"

"Seems like everyone else is" Adonnenniel muttered as she looked out the balcony. "It is going to be a lot harder than it seems to have elves act like you. Not everyone is too willing to forgive"

"If we can forgive Dwarves then our own Kind should not be a problem" Erulassë winked.


	6. Drops of Jupiter

"Why am I being summoned to the counsel, Lady Erulassë?" Adonnenniel asked.

"I do not ask question when received orders, Lady Adonnenniel" Erulassë responded. "It is the story of a maiden"

"Who asked you to bring me here?" Adonnenniel asked.

"I guess it's tradition to meet the Board of Elves upon the first day" Erulassë said.

"But why?" Adonnenniel pondered again.

"I don't ask the questions" Erulassë smiled back to Adonnenniel.

"I thought you might want to introduce yourself to the board of not only my future counsel but yours as well" Legolas said from the end of the hall.

"I did" Adonnenniel said until she reflected on her adviser's rude appearance. "But then I got cold feet, I suppose. Maybe now isn't such a good time? Why would I want to meet them now if they are doing a wonderful job and I will not be in the counsel for a couple more years? Thank you, but maybe some other time"

"Adonnenniel, I can see something has upset you and I can guess who, Hûredhiel is a very conservative Elf" Legolas took a step closer to her and whispered so low that even in closed distance Adonnenniel had to strain her ears to hear.

"I was starting to believe that people were willing to make change happen" Adonnenniel said.

"She gave my mother a hard time too when she first started" Legolas explained. "But then once you earn her trust, she will be the most loyal adviser that you have ever known. Do you want me to say something to her?"

"No!" Adonnenniel said so loudly that her voice echoed off of the halls.

"Okay" Legolas smiled. "It was just a question"

"Is she in there?" Adonnenniel motioned to the double doors behind him.

"Yes. Along with three other main people in your counsel" Legolas told her.

"I was having a very good morning" Adonnenniel commented.

"We will only be in there for a little while" Legolas told her.

"Legolas, I have to be honest with you, after meeting that Elven Woman I do not feel up to meeting more people like her" Adonnenniel said weakly.

"Then don't let her see weakness" Legolas told her.

"It doesn't matter. She still thinks that we are in this invisible war with each other" Adonnenniel muttered.

"Then treat her like a dance partner" Legolas advised. "You never let them get the better of you. Why is she suddenly different?"

She felt a soft hand in hers and looked down to see Legolas' hand had clasped onto hers as he slowly walked over to the double doors. The guards took hold of each knob and opened the door to another spectacular view of the woods with a group of Elves in the middle of the room. Adonnenniel could almost easily spot Hûredhiel in the corner with three other Elven Maidens she presumed to be part of her council. She looked over to Legolas who smiled at her before they stopped right next to Thranduil as he walked behind them and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"May I have your attention, friends. My son and his bride have appeared" Thranduil spoke up.

"So this is the beautiful Sea Elf everyone has been talking about, my name is Calanon" a smiling Elf said and shook her hand.

"Good morning, I am Alassëa and this is my sister Adanessa, we are part of your counsel" a woman the same age as Hûredhiel said.

"Good morning" Adanessa curtsied.

"It is nice to meet you, ladies. Forgive me for being a little speechless but I did not know I was meeting all of you today. My adviser forgot to mention it to me last night" Adonnenniel spoke up. "But that is alright, I am sure we will get on the right page soon. Even if I was supposed to make an appearance only today"

"That is quite alright, Lady Adonnenniel" Thranduil smiled down to her.

"I will make sure to not make that mistake again" Hûredhiel said as politely as she could through gritted teeth.

"Lady Adonnenniel, your horse is ready"

"For what?"

"Lady Adonnenniel, there was a request to have your horse ready. I thought you would know" a female servant mentioned once she left the counsel room.

Before she could even say another word, Legolas came up beside her. "I will be down at the stables in a few moments"

"Legolas, take all the time you need" Adonnenniel smiled to him.

"I will escort you" Hûredhiel said once Legolas had left down the hall. "You think that was funny? Embarrassing me like that?"

"You should've listened to the rumors as a warning"

"I am not the type of Elf to play games with" Hûredhiel muttered as they walked down the stairs. "I am not planning on leaving over the sea anytime soon"

"And you are telling me this, why?"

"Because I am not going anywhere which means you are stuck with me"

"And you are also stuck with me" Adonnenniel shot back as they hit the bottom floor.

"Just because you had Thranduil King and Legolas Prince in the room does not make you invincible" Hûredhiel said.

"I was not using them as leverage"

"Good" Hûredhiel commented. "Because they won't be with you all the time during your lessons with me. In fact, they won't be with you for the next couple of days, My Lady. I will be in charge of your duties during that time. You better start behaving like a good little Elfling that you are or else things will not be so grand for you"

"Then do not try to step on my feet the next time you see me"

"That won't be necessary. I would never stoop so low to your bottom of the sea tactics" Hûredhiel said. "Even after you and Legolas Prince marry"

"What is it that my people did to you?" Adonnenniel asked.

"Everything and nothing" Hûredhiel replied.

"That doesn't answer anything" Adonnenniel responded.

"I don't have to answer to you" Hûredhiel said smugly.

"You will someday" Adonnenniel took a step closer.

"That day isn't today" Hûredhiel glared.

"I would answer soon or else I will remember this day when my eldest son is to marry and I will not sit around and have you torment is bride like you are trying to do to me" Adonnenniel threatened. "This I will promise"

"You have no authority over me" Hûredhiel said.

"Yet" Adonnenniel finished for her.

"We will finish this discussion later. Until then, have a nice ride" Hûredhiel said and left Adonnenniel alone at the bottom floor of the massive tree.

Adonnenniel didn't turn around to watch her adviser leave. Instead, she walked with her head held high over to the stables where she noticed that Legolas was waiting for her. She noticed that she felt instantly relieved to see his face just after seeing Hûredhiel's. She did her best to smile at Legolas as she mounted onto her horse and followed his down a narrow and dark trail.

"Sorry I took so long" Adonnenniel said as she cantered at his stride.

"What was all that about?"

"What are you talking about?" Adonnenniel asked. "About what happened in the counsel?"

"That too, but what was Hûredhiel saying after that?" Legolas looked over to her. "I heard her outside of the stable but couldn't hear what she was saying. Her tone of voice was very loud and clear though. I have heard that lecturing voice nearly all of my life. She sometimes used to pop out of nowhere and scare the living daylights out of me"

"She still has that effect on people"

"It will only get worse every time she ages"

"Hûredhiel was furious about me calling her out like that in the counsel room"

"I was very proud of you when you did that"

"You were? I thought you and your father would not want me mentioning that information on our first meeting" Adonnenniel said. "I didn't even know if she was supposed to tell me last night"

"Everyone knows how Hûredhiel is. You have got to keep that in mind" Legolas told her as they slowed to a stop by a border. "Guard! Let us through!"

"There is a storm coming!"

"Exactly the point"

"As you wish"

"A storm is coming?" Adonnenniel repeated. "Why are we out here if a storm is coming? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? Where we go back to the palace?"

"That is the point" Legolas kicked his horse at its sides.

"It is?" Adonnenniel asked as she forced her mare to catch up.

"Mirkwood is at its best during thunderstorms" Legolas told her.

"Thunderstorms?"

"The sounds and the trees are a beautiful combination if you are at the right place"

"I have learned to avoid the thunderstorms when they are near"

"The water won't flood as much as it does in your shores" Legolas was silent for a moment. "I wanted to show you my favorite place before I leave"

"So it is true?" Adonnenniel asked.

"My father wants to visit the sightings of the mysterious creatures. In hopes that we might know what we are dealing with" Legolas told her.

"How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure" Legolas told her. "But I hope it won't be that long"

"Legolas?" Adonnenniel said all of a sudden. "Be very careful when you are out there"

"I will be" Legolas looked to her in a way that no one has ever looked at her before.

"You must turn back, My Lord"

"Why is that?" Legolas asked the two guards as they both halted to a stop. "It is my intentions to go this way. We are waiting upon a storm"

"It is coming by very quickly"

"That is the best kind of storms" Legolas smiled. "Have you heard any thunderclaps yet?"

"More like we never stop hearing them" a guard said as he shook out his soaked hair.

"This storm is a long one" the other guard said. "We have estimated that it might take the whole day until it clears. Spring is really approaching fast by the looks of this storm"

"Just stay close to a trail. We don't want to come out to search for the Prince and future Princess in the middle of the night. You know how your father worries" the other guard spoke up.

"Do not underestimate your father. He will have the whole Kingdom look for you two" the other guard replied.

"We have got to head back right now" the older guard announced. "Time to change shifts and make sure that everyone is alright"

"Guards, may you have a safe journey"

"And may you have a safe one as well, Prince" the guard nodded to Legolas then turned to Adonnenniel. "Welcome to Mirkwood"

The guards rode off into the distance just as thunder rumbled overhead. Adonnenniel looked up to the sky but couldn't see anything until she felt a massive amount of rain pouring down all over her. The sudden chill of the rain made her squeal out as she tried to grab onto her cloak. She draped it over her head and noticed that she heard this soft and melodic laughter right next to her.

"What is so funny?" Adonnenniel asked through the pouring rain.

"You are!" Legolas shouted back. "It's not that far up ahead"

"This is not very pleasing as you said it would be" Adonnenniel said as they got off of their horses and ran through the rain.

"What kind of thunderstorm do you enjoy if you don't allow yourself to get soaked to the skin in them" Legolas asked as he motioned to an opening in a small tree. "Get inside"

"Gladly!" Adonnenniel gave Legolas the reins as he tied them to a low branch. She looked outside and noticed they were on top of a small hill that showed Mirkwood as a valley, the low hanging clouds made Mirkwood look similar to the Misty Mountains. "It's beautiful here, Legolas. When did you find this place? Did your father show you this place?"

"My mother did" Legolas said in a whisper as he traced his fingertips on Elvish handwriting that spelt out: _**Raina and Legolas Greenleaf, mother and son forever and ever.**_

The look on his face made her want to cry, she reached out and gently cupped Legolas' face, making him look down to her instead of the writing. Adonnenniel then mustered up the courage to slightly go onto her toes and planted a soft kiss on his lips. She parted from him and looked up to Legolas who stared down at her. He then brought his head back down, placed his hands on her waist and kissed her again but with much more passion that she inhaled sharply from the kiss. She placed her hand around his shoulders as he placed one of his hands to the back of her head, she was getting closer into the kiss when lightning struck and thunder rumbled directly overhead, making her shriek.

"What was that?" she asked in terror.

"Just a little bit of thunder" Legolas chuckled as she hugged him tighter. "Put my cloak on"

"I did not realize how cold I was" Adonnenniel shivered as he draped his cloak around her. "I forgot how cold it can become in the forest"

"I wish I had advised you to wear a thicker cloak" Legolas traced his hand into her hair.

"Thank you" Adonnenniel looked up into his blue eyes. "For giving me the opportunity of showing me this place. I really appreciate it"

"I knew you were having a hard time adjusting" Legolas replied.

"I will get used to it" Adonnenniel found herself saying. "I am just glad that you are very understanding. I am very fortunate to have you as my future husband. I was scared that I might get married off to someone who wanted just a title and nothing more"

"I would never have treated you like that" Legolas studied her; his deep blue almost purple reminded her of the deep sea. "You are too precious to be wasted like some kind of trophy wife"

Adonnenniel looked at him and then leaned up to give him a long kiss that she often secretly desired ever since their lips first met.


	7. Stronger Bond

"The rain stopped" Adonnenniel said in the silence. "And night has already cloaked the sky"

"I suppose"

"It was really beautiful here"

"I knew you would like it" Legolas petted her soft brown waves of hair. "I always felt like the rain and thunder reminds me of the ocean waves"

"It actually sounds very close to it" Adonnenniel picked her head up to look at Legolas. "You were not that far off"

"I was hoping that I wasn't imagining" Legolas smiled to her.

"Come on" Adonnenniel got up from between Legolas' legs and took his hand. "Before your father gets worried. Or realizes that we spent the whole day just staring out at the rain"

"If you insist" Legolas got up from his spot of the ground.

"Can you do something for me?"

"Anything"

"Do not take too long on your journey" Adonnenniel mounted up onto her mare.

Legolas looked to her and then slowly nodded, "I will try"

"And be careful" Adonnenniel said to him as they trotted their horses in sync together. "We do not know what you are up against"

"Just as long as you promise to stay out of Hûredhiel's grasp" Legolas replied back.

"That cannot be promised" Adonnenniel shook her head.

"Adonnenniel" Legolas looked over to her.

"You know what she will do to me, Legolas" Adonnenniel told her betrothed Prince. "She will eat me alive. No one will be there to protect me"

Adonnenniel looked up to see lanterns guiding their way back to the Kingdom of Mirkwood. With each trot she felt on her horse, she wished that she could go back with Legolas and stay in the hollow tree. She felt childish after that she did to Hûredhiel but she had to stand her ground and not let that older woman treat her like a child. Now it must've cost her any chance of peace if there really was any.

"I just don't know if I can be strong around her knowing that I won't have you to talk to" Adonnenniel said honestly. "I am in a foreign place, Legolas. I am not the headstrong Elf that everyone thinks of me to be. I will be a weak little creature without you or your father here to protect me"

"Don't. You are a lot stronger than you think" Legolas told her.

"Only around you" Adonnenniel found herself saying. "She is just so vicious. Think of what she could do to me? She can make me pack my bags and run back to my home! Not that I would want to. But she is so cunning that it scares me. Her mind game has got me feeling worn out for hours. She can easily turn a good day full of darkness. I have no family members here that could help me. I always relied on people to stick up for me. I never got anything done on my own. I am not fit to go up against her. I do not know how the last Queens have done it with having her as a growing pain in their backs. Do you know how your mother got that adviser to trust her? Not that it will help or anything now. My race is apparently damned for. Being called a sea rat would not have been a good choice if she was in my borders. Why didn't she come to the betrothal ceremony? I would've loved to see her say that name in front of my sister"

Legolas did something that not most Elven Men have done and never got the hint. He let her rant, something that she really wanted to do and not want to be given advice. The couple both entered the stable and gave their reins over to the stable boys. Adonnenniel sighed and followed Legolas out of the stable and into the main room.

"See how much I need you?" Adonnenniel asked as she linked her arms around his arm.

"Everything will be alright! Trust me" Legolas said the next morning.

"Easy for you to say, Legolas"

"Not exactly"

"You get to go out and hunt those mysterious creatures" Adonnenniel pointed out.

"With my future counsel. Let me tell you that they are not too fond with me either" Legolas hinted.

"How bad can that be? You grew up with them?" Adonnenniel asked.

"Not really. Not after what I want to do after I am King" Legolas slowly started to pack as he continued to talk.

"You never told me what you wanted to do once you were King. What did you have in mind?" Adonnenniel sat down next to Legolas' pack. "It can't be that bad, Legolas"

"I want to move my people to Ithilien"

"Why?" Adonnenniel asked. "Ithilien is in the realm of the Men? Why do you want to move over there?"

"The forest is nearly destroyed from the war that savaged those lands" Legolas looked to her.

"And your people don't agree? How can you make a living out of a nearly destroyed land?" Adonnenniel asked. "What does your counsel say?"

"That I am only trying to move there to be closer to Gimli" Legolas quoted.

"I thought that they forgave the Dwarves" Adonnenniel said. "I should've known actually. If they can't forgive their own race than how can they forgive the Dwarves? Forgive me. I realized too late"

"Realized what?" Legolas asked her.

Adonnenniel was about to speak up when there was a knock on the door. She looked over to see Hûredhiel opened the door and was only looking to Legolas. He looked down at Adonnenniel who seemed like a small Elfling to him now that the Elder Elf was in the room. He gently lifted up his hand and caressed her cheek.

"I did not realize my ignorance of the Dwarves" Adonnenniel spoke up.

"I understand" Legolas smiled. "Thank you"

"Aren't they expecting you?" Adonnenniel asked.

"I will go in a little while" Legolas said as he stared intensely into her eyes.

"Okay" Adonnenniel smiled back. "Come back soon. I will be waiting for you"

"I will be careful" Legolas told her.

"I know you will" Adonnenniel said. "If you survived the war of the Ring then I shall have no worries. You will come back sooner than expected. We will be crowned King and Queen in a couple of years. By then we will be learning the one thing that everyone needs to learn: Change. Or else they will suffer in the past. Like how most people are. And when the people are ready, we will move. We will heal the savaged land of Ithilien and make that our new home. Next to the Glittering Caves where I believe to have heard that Dwarves now reside. It will be wonderful to have an alliance with them like the old days. I'm sure Hûredhiel was as old enough to remember it. She should remember how long the peace lasted. And that is where our goal is headed. That is why I will wait for you to return"

Legolas gave her a smile as they both noticed Hûredhiel shifting uncomfortably by the door of their room. Adonnenniel got up and looked closely into Legolas' blue eyes, almost like as if it was the sea itself. He brought his hand up and slowly stroked her hair from the scalp all the way down to the tips. She gave him a bright smile as she showed to him that she will be just fine without him until he returns.


	8. Day One Without Him

The next day, Adonnenniel looked out from the balcony and at the vast, dark forests at least trying to find a glimpse of where the wandering company had left off to. She only hoped that they would return today but knew that would beyond impossible. Or in other words, dangerous to know that the mysterious creatures were that close to Mirkwood. For the sake of his people, Adonnenniel hoped that it would take three to five days before he returned back to his home.

"He will be fine" a small voice said from behind her.

"How are you so sure?" Adonnenniel turned around to face Erulassë. "Nothing like this has ever happened before"

"Because he was one of the few elves to have survived the Battle at Helm's Deep, my lady" Erulassë told her.

"That's not enough, Erulassë. We knew there were Uruk-Hai approaching but we don't even know what is approaching" Adonnenniel worried.

Erulassë only smiled to Adonnenniel but she could already see worry in the small maiden's eyes. Adonnenniel looked back out to the forest before retreating back into her room as Erulassë laid out the dress she was going to wear. Could this be what love feels like? Feeling like walking on air, palpitating heart, and shortness of breath.

"He will return when you least expect it" Erulassë promised.

"Have you ever been in love?" Adonnenniel asked suddenly.

"Not really" Erulassë blinked back in surprise. "It is only just a mere elfling crush"

"On who?" Adonnenniel asked. "You can tell me. I will not tell a soul. Who can I possibly tell? Erulassë, you are the only one who seems to have a kind heart toward me"

"Fine" Erulassë smiled. "I have this ideal crush on Elladan… or is it Elohir?"

"Elrond's twins?" Adonnenniel asked.

Erulassë blushed and just floated back over to the wardrobe. Adonnenniel couldn't help but smile at the little elven maiden. She seemed so happy in confessing about her crush that she didn't even care which one she liked. But Erulassë has never really been in love before and didn't have the answer she needed.

"They visited for nearly a month, my lady. I was assigned to both of their rooms" Erulassë smiled.

"And that is how you confused them?" Adonnenniel asked.

"Oh, no!" Erulassë shook her head. "I knew who exactly I liked"

"But you just said that you didn't know which one you liked? Now you know who you liked?" Adonnenniel asked confused. "Are you sure you can tell them apart?"

"I just liked one on each separate days" Erulassë replied.

"How?" Adonnenniel asked.

"One would give me a nice compliment while the other would choose to ignore" Erulassë said.

"What if it was the same elf?" Adonnenniel asked. "What if Elladan or Elohir likes you the same way you do?"

"Then that would be an odd turn of events, my lady" Erulassë responded.

Legolas jumped down and scanned the ground around him. His keen eyesight noticing a slight change in the way things were moved. The only problem was that these were no footprints, they were just leaves scratched around. Someone has been hiding their tracks, and these individuals were good at it. He looked up and looked over to his left to see his father not that far behind, scanning as well.

"Anything?" Legolas asked. "I cannot seem to read any tracks here. They've been covered so well that it doesn't even look like the ground was bothered here"

"As well as mine" Thranduil said as he straightened up.

"Why would they cover up tracks here when there is nothing to cover up at all?" Legolas pondered.

He felt something crawling around near his fingers and looked down. Bugs seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and tried to climb up Legolas' long fingers. Legolas got up and wiped away his hands free from the mud and dirt just as he heard horses whinny behind him. He looked back to see that two of the council members were not that far behind.

"Because they want to throw us off" Thranduil finally answered.

Legolas had feared his father would say something like that. It only proved that his worries were right, that this was no ordinary raid. Someone was here to challenge the Mirkwood Elves and for something there were not sure what. All the Elves knew at this point was that this was not their opponent's first kill.

"Have you ever seen any tracks like this?" Legolas asked his father.

Thranduil looked to his son and shook his head, "No"

It seemed like this day was not going as planned for Legolas. He sighed and thought back to the other day when he and Adonnenniel were in his mother's sacred tree. The thought of kissing her brought him back to life and he felt a new sense of courage to try to find whoever is doing this. He needed to find this creature before it gets to his Kingdom, his people, and his future bride.

"She will be fine" Thranduil said like as if Legolas had said openly what he was thinking. "Our people will protect her before anything else. They may not like her now but if tragedy reins down then they will know to put their troubles aside"

"How did you know I was thinking of her?" Legolas asked.

"My eyes turned that shade of blue before; it's so dark that one can mistake it for purple. Our eyes only turn that shade of blue for one purpose" Thranduil told his son.

"What purpose is that?" Legolas asked.

"Love" Thranduil smiled.

"You are late" Hûredhiel seemed ready to say.

Adonnenniel nodded as she closed the door behind her. The four elder women were standing there with such stiff positions that they could pass as statues. She tried her best to contain her composure as she walked over to the table and sat down at the head of it. She took one glanced over to Hûredhiel who gave a slight glare to her in return.

"Forgive me, I thought I was on time" Adonnenniel said.

"You were. But the Queen has got to be here before the counsel begins" Adanessa responded.

"I will remember for next time" Adonnenniel nodded.

"There better not be a next time" Hûredhiel suggested. "Adonnenniel, the next time that you are late then we will lock the door"

Adonnenniel wanted to yell at Hûredhiel, throw the goblet of wine into her face but instead, she just nodded. All around her, the other women didn't even seem to object to how rude Hûredhiel was acting. She didn't expect one of them to come to her safety anyways, they all seemed to have made up their minds even before she and Legolas were announced to be betrothed. Adonnenniel made sure she sat up straight and smoothed out her dress as she tried her best to keep her composure, if she doesn't, then who knows what could happen when Hûredhiel decides to report to Thranduil about her reactions as of late.


	9. Change the World

"Erulassë"

"Hello, my lady" Erulassë greeted. "How was your first lesson?"

"Terrible!" Adonnenniel slammed the door behind her.

The lesson seemed to have dragged on forever and to make matters worse, Hûredhiel took all the time in the world to scold her more than teach anything. Adonnenniel thought that the first meeting with this woman would never have made her feel any more pathetic than she first did. Of course, she was wrong and now Hûredhiel has finally gotten her revenge on the Sea Elven Princess. Unfortunately, there was nothing that Adonnenniel could do but summon up her head servant to rant to about what happened that afternoon.

"My lady, you have only been in there for one hour. How could she possibly make you feel so low? I thought you said that Legolas Prince gave you advice on how to deal with her" Erulassë walked up to Adonnenniel.

Adonnenniel only looked over to Erulassë with a tired expression before sinking back into a chair and sighing. The opinionated Elf has one this war and now Adonnenniel could not believe that she was wishing more than ever to hear the horns of Mirkwood, announcing the return of the King and Prince. She felt her hair being slightly pulled back and noticed that Erulassë was brushing her hair. Adonnenniel bit her lip as she tried her best to sustain herself but the more she thought about her future counsel, the more she wanted to run and hide.

"What do you suggest I do, Erulassë?" Adonnenniel asked. "What if you were faced with this problem, Erulassë?"

"I am no Princess" Erulassë smiled.

"But what if you were and this was your life?" Adonnenniel asked.

"I grew up as a servant, whatever I am told to do, I am supposed to nod my head and do exactly as they say" Erulassë commented.

"And if Hûredhiel was your adviser?" Adonnenniel pursued.

"Just pray to the Valar that she will accept me as soon as possible" Erulassë answered.

"But I cannot pray" Adonnenniel shook her head. "Praying has done nothing for me"

"Why do you say that? Of course it does" Erulassë disagreed.

"It didn't do anything to save my sister and father" Adonnenniel said softly.

"You cannot cheat death" Erulassë told the Princess.

"And apparently a stuck-up adviser" Adonnenniel said loudly.

"Don't say that!" Erulassë quickly said. "She will hear you, my lady!"

But despite her scolding, Erulassë was laughing as Adonnenniel let out a small laughter herself. Being around Erulassë made her miss her twin sister, Anastasia, their personalities were almost too alike. Was Adonnenniel constantly talking to her because of the loss of her sister? Or was it that she finally understood the meaning of the word friendship.

"I do not care" Adonnenniel finally said. "Where do you think she is? Keeping her ear to the door, hoping I would say something like that? I am sure she has plenty of other things to do then sitting around and waiting for a time like that. I do believe her life is very dull but I am sure that it is not that dull. She is probably doing my job for me as we speak. All she did that hour was scold everything about me. About my posture, my hair, and even my dress. Everything she saw on me, she had to notice and scold me for it"

"What is wrong with your dress?" Erulassë asked. "There is nothing wrong with it! I picked it out especially for a time like this"

"Apparently it was not appropriate" Adonnenniel shrugged. "Among me being here in their Kingdom… that message was spoken out loud and clear"


	10. Crawling Clues

"I thought you wouldn't return" Hûredhiel said the next day. "Now this proves that you shouldn't have come back at all. Honestly, how are you expected to rule a Kingdom when you don't even know the basics of healing? Didn't they teach you any of this at your home? Or were you too busy swimming with the fish? We don't need a couple of years to teach you everything; we need a couple of decades! Possibly even centuries! If you mixed these herbs together in a vial, you would've poisoned the elf instead of helping it!"

"Why are you always so cruel to me?" Adonnenniel cut off the adviser and looked up from her place at the table.

"Interrupting me again?" Hûredhiel snapped. "This is a worse day for you than yesterday was! You should never ask your mentor of anything that he or she does not want to answer. Therefore, I do not have to answer your little question. You would never understand what I have to go through. You are not the one staring down at the sea rat. You might be lower than a rat actually if you don't even know how to mix these two herbs in the right order. We have a lot of work to do to even make you decent enough to show your face to our people"

Legolas kicked bugs away from crawling over his boot and looked out over the vast forests. He had said a little prayer here in hopes that the two rangers that were attacked and killed in these parts would Passover into the far planes. There was this nagging feeling in the back of his head that the answers were right in front of them but they just didn't know what it was. Legolas felt a presence right next to him and wasn't surprised to see that his father had come up beside him without Legolas ever knowing.

"There is something missing" Thranduil said almost to himself rather than to his son.

"What do the other elves say?" Legolas asked.

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" Thranduil suggested. "It has been a whole day since you have not spoken to Erumollien, why don't you say something?"

"Did you not hear of the things he said the other day?" Legolas questioned.

"Let people talk" Thranduil advised. "It means nothing to us because we know the truth. He should be more embarrassed about talking about your bride like that. I believe it is time to end his punishment"

"She already has enough problems as it is" Legolas worried. "She shouldn't have to have this much worry cast out over her"

"That is something that must come with change" Thranduil nodded. "If you want peace, prepare for war. That is something that our elders used to always say. I do hear the rumors that have spread about poor Adonnenniel but I have learned to block them. It would be better if you and Adonnenniel would do the same. For when the time comes that I leave these shores, I would want both of you to know that the only thing that matters in love are the people that are in it. She will need you to be strong for her because she is unfamiliar with these surroundings. These people will be cruel to her in the beginning but she will have to prove, like everyone else has, that she belongs with you. Did you honestly believe that taking up the throne would be that easy? It always is difficult, even for me and your mother. We had our own battles to face that everyone else thought we couldn't win. The rumors that had spread were beyond vicious. They were so vicious in fact that your mother would often cry herself to sleep. That was about the same time that the orcs had raided our forests. Everywhere, their foul smells wreaked the place until finally, your mother and I had thought up of a battle plan that we still use to this day in order to protect our Kingdom"

Legolas slowly nodded as he looked back out into the day forest, the battle plan has always been admired by most, and so much that people forgot the ancient techniques. Who would have thought that his own parents were the planners of using the trees as cover and attacking from high above? He could imagine how skeptical his people were and how reluctant they were to think up of a battle plan. But in the end, even his parents had pulled through and became successful rulers of their time.

"Do you think we have it in us? To rule our great Kingdom once you leave?" Legolas asked.

His father seemed to have been deep in thought as he was thinking of an answer for his son. The long pause made Legolas' chest tighten as he realized that his father was going to give him a very truthful answer. Most fathers would say anything to make their sons feel like they are on top of the world. But not Legolas' father, he was a King and had to answer every question seriously.

"We will just have to wait and see" Thranduil smiled and placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Only time will tell"

That wasn't really the answer that Legolas was expecting from his father but he was happy about it. It was a lot better than the one that he had already planted in his head. Legolas gave his father a nod as he hoped to fulfill a better destiny than what he had in mind. Thranduil gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze before walking away.

"Wait" Legolas said as something popped into his mind.

"We can wait no longer. If we do, we will be a bug's meal, Legolas. I have never seen so many on the ground in my life" Thranduil said, disgust leaking from his voice.

But that was just it. There were too many bugs on the forest floor. Legolas too hasn't seen so many bugs gathered together in his life. Not until they first started his journey and were trying to find the mysterious creatures.

"What is it?" Thranduil asked.

"The bugs- the bugs have always been present wherever we go" Legolas turned to his father.

"You think that's a pattern?" Thranduil asked, and then a smile slowly crept onto his lips. "That the bugs can lead us to the creatures that are behind this. Come on, we have to tell the others!"


	11. Powerful Bonds

"It has already been three days, my friend" Adonnenniel spoke as she and Erulassë took the afternoon off to stroll around the gardens. "And still no word"

"I would not worry so much as the way you do" Erulassë responded.

"They could be hurt" Adonnenniel retorted back.

"The King and Prince once went on a quest like this and were gone for nearly three months"

"And you never worried?"

"Lady Adonnenniel. The skills of the Sindar Elves are remarkable" Erulassë told her princess.

"Erulassë. There were numerous killings reported while they were gone" Adonnenniel said.

"And now they are back, my lady. Have you heard of any mysterious killings ever since they arrived?" Erulassë asked.

"There has been dozens in the short period of time they had been gone. How are you so sure that Legolas and Thranduil are not injured?" Adonnenniel questioned. "That is what has been making me worried all this time"

"You will know if Legolas Prince is hurt"

"How?"

"The bond that you two have"

"I do not believe we do not have that type of bond yet, Erulassë" Adonnenniel shook her head. "I have only seen that bond with Elves who have been with their loved ones for centuries. With people that were not betrothed together. We just met each other not that long ago. How do you possibly believe that we have a bond as great as you speak?"

"I can tell you have that bond"

"How?"

"You constantly worry about him. You said so yourself" Erulassë gave Adonnenniel an impish grin.

"It's better than just sitting here and cry over how cruel Hûredhiel is. Which I do have to admit that I am entitled to that way of thinking too" Adonnenniel pointed out, it was then that the Sea Princess choked up on her words. "I have never felt his way before"

"See? You are falling in love"

"I would not say that just yet. We have not even been living together for a year" Adonnenniel objected.

"And that is the secret to how love blossoms?" Erulassë questioned. "In that case, I should have moved in to the twin's bed chambers a long time ago"

"It took him one day to pack up his bags and leave"

"To do what was right for his Kingdom. To protect you" Erulassë countered.

"And why do you think he is thinking about me just as much as I am thinking about him?"

"He showed you where he goes whenever he wants to just sit and think! No one in this Kingdom knows where he runs off to and he sometimes spends nearly a week wherever he goes"

"He has never shown that place? But guards were patrolling around near the sight. Surely they know where it is" Adonnenniel remarked.

"Doesn't mean that they find him. These trees all look alike" Erulassë pointed out.

"I have noticed" Adonnenniel smiled an irritated smile.

"Have you tried to go back there, my lady? You shouldn't wander that forest alone" Erulassë gave a slight glare under the sunlight. "If you are not born here than you won't know a thing about surviving if you get lost"

"I wouldn't have been able to escape to the forest as it is"

"My Lady, you have to stand up to her" Erulassë whispered. "She is not the Queen, you are"

"Not yet. I have no control as of now" Adonnenniel told her.

"That doesn't mean she can treat you like dirt" Erulassë responded.

"Unfortunately, not a lot of people think that way. Some people just think I should be torn down to pieces like a warg was after me" Adonnenniel rolled her eyes. "Erulassë, there is nothing I can do"

"Then we have to hope for the best" Erulassë shrugged.

"What does that mean?" Adonnenniel looked over to her friend.

"We have to hope that Legolas Prince and Thranduil King come home sooner than we think"

"So that they could fight my battles?"

"So that Hûredhiel has no place in the public to humiliate you" Erulassë told her.

"That didn't stop her before. She went to my chambers the first night" Adonnenniel reminded her. "Is that woman married?"

"She keeps her life very private outside of the court"

"That is very wonderful"

"There was a rumor that she did fall in love" Erulassë spoke up.

"Then what happened?" Adonnenniel asked.

"No one knows, people say that he died in war or that he moved off over the sea just to get away from her" Erulassë responded.

"Over the sea?"

"The song of the sea calls to us too. We just want to cross it to get to the other side"

"So is that why she is so bitter about the sea?"

"She has always been bitter in general. No one really remembers her being in love so that's why it's just a tale that we tell around to each other"

"Most people usually welcome the sea. If she could, she probably would just destroy my home" Adonnenniel said as she imagined Hûredhiel coming into her homeland borders.

Adonnenniel and Erulassë stopped walking and sat down in front of a statue of Raina Queen. She looked up to the queen and could easily see a few features that had been passed down to Legolas. The statue was positioned so that one hand was placed over her heart and the other was reaching down to her side. Adonnenniel could imagine the statue coming to life and Legolas as a little elfling trailing behind her with his hand in hers.

"You will know if he needs your help" Erulassë suddenly said. "Even if you don't believe it"

"Why do you have so much faith in the bond that I have with Legolas?" Adonnenniel asked.

"Because Thranduil King and Raina Queen were betrothed too" Erulassë responded.

Adonnenniel turned and looked over to Erulassë in shock. That was two for two. She had never even suspected Thranduil to have been betrothed to Raina. By the looks of it, she thought that they had fallen in love.

"Legolas never told me that" Adonnenniel finally said.

Erulassë nodded, "They also had a bond so strong that people believed that those two could sense wherever the other was"

Adonnenniel smiled and looked back up to the beautiful statue, "As did my parents"

Legolas crouched down on the tree branches and crawled behind his father. Everyone was so silent that Legolas was sure that if he even breathed the creatures below would hear him. His heart pounded in his heart and sent a flow of blood over his body that he was sure he was going to pass out from the adrenaline. Below them were the mysterious creatures that have been terrorizing their home and sent everyone in panic.

"This cannot be" Thranduil whispered under his breath.

"You have seen these before?" Legolas asked.

"Not seen. Heard" Thranduil said.

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked.

"These are Ra'zacs, monsters of the dark and the dripping nightmares that haunt our race" Thranduil informed his son.

"How do we defeat them?" Legolas asked. "There has to be a way"

Below them, the Ra'zacs seemed mummified in crawling leaves and bugs as they stayed close to a campfire. They seemed to be eating something and Legolas was afraid to wonder if that being was an elf. He looked back over to his father as he noticed that fear clouded this elf's judgment. Legolas only knew one thing that his father was thinking, they had to hurry back to their Kingdom or else everyone would be facing a horrible death.


	12. Here Without You

"You are a fool! How could you possibly think this would be effective?" Hûredhiel tapped angrily on the amulet that Adonnenniel picked out to help with the crisis that Hûredhiel had explained.

"You are quizzing me on things that I do not know! Perhaps maybe you can tell me the names and backgrounds of these amulets and charm bracelets than I can excel in charms" Adonnenniel replied back.

"You are not fit to be Queen if you don't even know anything, fool!" Hûredhiel said into Adonnenniel's ear.

"Leave me alone!" Adonnenniel jumped up and ran out of the room. "You are nothing but cruel, you hag!"

Adonnenniel heard Hûredhiel yelling after her as she raced down the hall and farther away from her classroom. Her feet led her to the front entrance as people looked at her questionably before realizing why she was running at full speed. She burst out into the open air and ran down the stairs just as the party of Sindar Elves had come into the courtyard. Adonnenniel didn't even stop running to greet Thranduil King as she ran over to Legolas and nearly knocked him down with the hug that she embraced with him.

Legolas took a step back in shock before slowly wrapping his arms around Adonnenniel tightly, making her wake up from her trance. She then took a step back and fumbled for words to explain her actions but Legolas only had to look up to see Hûredhiel and her counsel at the top of the stairs standing still as statues.

"Adonnenniel is to be respected at all costs" Legolas yelled out. "It is either that or exile"

"What are you saying?"

"Setting things right"

"You don't need to do this for me" Adonnenniel whispered to him. "I deserved it"

"No you don't" Legolas replied back.

"Thank you" Adonnenniel responded. "For coming back"

"I had to" Legolas smiled to her then turned back to Hûredhiel. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes" Hûredhiel nodded bitterly. "I am sorry for the disappointment. It will not happen again. You can trust in me. I will make things right. Whatever you wish to do then do not ask for more"

"Under on condition"

"And that is?" Hûredhiel asked. "Please tell me anything!"

"That my bride can pick whoever she wants in order to oversee that this won't happen again" Legolas looked back down to Adonnenniel.

"Really?"

"Yes" Legolas nodded. "I trust that you have made a friend?"

"One" Adonnenniel smiled up into his blue eyes.

"Then it is settled" Legolas looked over to his father.

"I will start the meeting whenever you are present" Thranduil said.

"I cannot believe you just did that!" Adonnenniel yelled out as they entered their room. "Hûredhiel seemed do infuriated when we left! You know she is going to get back at me no matter what, right?"

"I am so glad you are alright" Legolas said in a low voice as he embraced her in another hug.

"It was just four classes with her"

"Not that"

Adonnenniel then stiffened in the hug and slowly unwrapped his arms from her, "What is wrong? What is going on?"

"Adonnenniel, it is worse that we have imagined" Legolas placed his hands in hers as he tried to find some way to know that this was a dream.

"You found the creatures that are behind this?" Adonnenniel asked.

"Unfortunately" Legolas said.

"I may now announce that Legolas Prince and Lady Adonnenniel have arrived. Now we can start the meeting. What in the name of the Valar is going on?" an Elven woman asked.

"We have come across something very terrifying" Thranduil had begun. "Ra'zacs has appeared to be the cause of this problem that we are having in these woods. The creatures that we have heard in the tales when we were all little elflings are true"

"My King, are you certain?" Hûredhiel asked.

"It has been deemed so" Thranduil sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"How do we destroy them?"

"In the tales, no one can" Thranduil answered Adonnenniel's question. "You have to find the shade first"

Adonnenniel knew only vaguely of shades that they must be talking about. She knew that shades could only travel by the shades of day or by nightfall and also that these were the spirits of an undead. The only way to kill a shade that was ever possible was to stab it through the head or head. Adonnenniel looked around the room and noticed everyone was mirroring the terrifying outcome.

"What shall we do?" Adanessa asked.

"We do what is the only thing necessary. We prepare for a battle to come forth. The trail leads closer and closer to Mirkwood each day" Thranduil advised. "They will be here within the next couple of days. Everyone must know how to fight and paralyze a Ra'zac in order to find enough time to rule out the shade. He has to be with his creatures or else why would he try to destroy Mirkwood?"

"How do we fight a Ra'zac?" Adonnenniel whispered to Legolas.

"No one knows. They were rumored to be one of the first Nazgul of our time" Legolas responded.

"Then what could kill a Nazgul?"

"Nazgul's can't die, remember?"

"Something makes them weak, Legolas" Adonnenniel countered.

"Usually sunlight burns them and they are terrified of water" Legolas said after deep thought.

"Then that's it"

"What's it?"

"Do you honestly think that Rivendell Elves are the only ones that can control water?"

"You against who knows how many? Do not be silly"

"I am saying to send word out to my brother"

"Do you think he will come?"

"He wouldn't let his little sister be in this kind of danger"

"How many is in your army"

"A few can come, Legolas, but all of our people have trained to become accustomed to the magic of the water" Adonnenniel replied.

"How soon can they get here, Adonnenniel?"

"As soon as you need them"

"Can you write a letter before nightfall, Adonnenniel?" Thranduil asked.

Adonnenniel looked up and noticed that the whole counsel has just heard their conversation, "I will do my best"

"Are we sure about this?" Hûredhiel spoke up.

"Adonnenniel just said that her Eleven Kind can help with the water damage. Unless you are hoping that the Ra'zac are dumb enough to attack by day then I see no other point in arguing" Thranduil said. "They are greatly needed in a time like this. We decided to reunite for something like this. Adonnenniel's brother will answer immediately"

"We do not have that much water here"

"That won't be necessary" Adonnenniel objected. "One of our weapons is a water sling. We can create and manipulate the water just by what is in a normal water jug"

"I still do not think of it as wise" Hûredhiel objected.

"Give it a rest!" Alassëa snapped. "Our Kingdom is in danger and all you care about is your invisible feud?!"

"It is settled then! We must call in reinforcements and fight as one!" Thranduil yelled out and stood up like a proud King, not willing to let his people die under a shade's control.


	13. Sea Enchantress

"The sun rises" Adonnenniel turned to the messenger. "Go and be careful!"

"As you wish" the messenger nodded his head before kicking the sides of his horse.

Adonnenniel watched the messenger ride out into the narrow road, saying a small prayer for his safety. Her brother will respond with an army, he has to. She felt a hand slip into hers and was not surprised to feel that unique lift that she usually feels around Legolas. The waves of the ocean seemed to have come back alive once again inside of her as she looked back up to her Prince.

"He is one of the fastest riders in our Kingdom" Legolas commented.

But how fast were the Ra'zacs? Mirkwood was in the center of the dark forest and completely cloaked with many shades. The Ra'zac doesn't have to care what time of day it is, just as long as they stay in Mirkwood, then they will be safe. She just hoped that the Ra'zacs had gone a different path and away from the messenger, giving him time to escape and go call upon Adanion.

"What happens now?"

"We wait"

"That's it?" Adonnenniel looked back up to Legolas.

"That is all we can do as of now. You are our only strongest fighter when it comes to these creatures of the dead" Legolas told her.

"Me?" Adonnenniel blinked back in surprise. "What can I possibly do? I know nothing of these woods"

"But you know everything about water magic. You said so yourself! It is in your blood and duty to become one with the water" Legolas than squeezed her hand. "If we had not been betrothed, then my people would have been lost to this fate. Now we have a Princess who can fight for a race that isn't rightfully hers. Don't you see? This is the chance that you have always wanted. A moment to prove that you are worth much more than what everyone else is saying. You are not the sea rat that Hûredhiel keeps on saying you are. You are our very own Sea Enchantress. Everything that everyone has said about you is going to be proven a lie. You just have to trust yourself"

"How could you possibly have so much faith in me?" Adonnenniel asked.

"I thought you would have always known. You always have to have faith in the one you are meant to spend forever with" Legolas smiled down to her.

Adonnenniel tried to search in his eyes any sign of doubt. She wasn't expecting to see him still smiling to her, letting Adonnenniel study him as if he could read her mind. Adonnenniel looked around and surveyed the people that were doing their own little things: the men keeping guard of their Kingdom, the women strolling around and talking to one another while the little elflings ran around, happy and cheerful like as if today was a celebration. When she looked back to Legolas, all he could see was fierce determination written over her face.

"We need to make potions" Adonnenniel commanded. "Give to me all the vials that everyone can find. I can place water into the vials so no one will be unarmed. I do not care if I use up all of my energy if I have to. We need to be ready in case the Ra'zac tries to attack. I do not want these people harmed"

Legolas looked deep into her eyes and then turned to one of the Elves that were standing nearby. He gave him a quick nod before the Elven man quickly turned and hurried back inside. Legolas looked back down to Adonnenniel and could see her eyes had turned into an almost liquid kind of grey. The shade was something he has noticed never left her eyes ever since he came back from his trip.

"For the Kingdom. For you" Adonnenniel said to him. "I will not let the Ra'zacs win this battle so easily. It has only just begun"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Legolas asked. "Do not push yourself to any sorts of limits that you cannot bear"

"I will not let these people be unarmed" Adonnenniel said firmly like as if it was the Teleri she was speaking of. "You said I was the only one in this Kingdom that has water magic"

"I didn't mean for you to use up all of your energy now" Legolas told her.

"I am not the strongest sea elf out there" Adonnenniel placed a hand on his shoulder. "The least I could do is give everyone a vial if something goes wrong"

"If?" Legolas asked and looked into her eyes.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Adonnenniel doubted that the messenger will get to her brother on time. She was willing to sacrifice herself in order to let his people live if all went ill. Legolas cupped her face so fast that Adonnenniel jumped at the gesture.

"You are not going to die" he said firmly. "The only thing that is facing death is those Ra'zacs wandering our forests"

"Legolas" Adonnenniel said in a low voice. "I will grow weak if it is just me against the Ra'zac"

"You misjudge both my people and yours" Legolas said. "Your people will come, if not for the alliance we have with one another then for you"

"It takes a long time to get from here to there" Adonnenniel countered.

"It took us a long time" Legolas corrected. "He is just one person. Armies travel fast too; they were trained to cross long distance in a short amount of time. Trust me, I have seen it happen. The Ra'zac was also a good deal away from our borders when we first discovered them. Whatever they are planning, it is not happening today. You can rest easy for now. Your brother will come with his army. Even if they do not arrive on time, you are not alone in this fight. My people will fight with and for you. They will die for you. And so will I"


	14. The Gathering

Legolas and Adonnenniel walked hand in hand through the grand Tree Castle, something that seemed completely out of place to everyone else. Everywhere, excited whispers were rushing around them as people either smiled at the power couple or frowned. For once, Adonnenniel could care less about what the people were thinking she was mostly thrilled to know that Legolas was safe with her behind the borders. For now.

"You should rest" Adonnenniel spoke.

"I am not tired, Adonnenniel" Legolas told her. "I will later tonight. Right now, there is too much that is going around. I want to at least make sure that my people do not panic. I need to be ready in case my father needs me. Not until I know that the Ra'zacs are still a safe distance away"

"You spoke like a true King" Adonnenniel smiled.

She then gently cupped his face and brought her lips back up to his. The soothing rush of the water swam around her, almost like as if she was underwater. Legolas' soft lips kissed her back as he placed his hands onto her waist, pulling her closer to him. Adonnenniel felt herself smiling into his lips as she now realized how real he was right now, that he was safe and she didn't have to worry about his safety.

"You are ready to rule soon" Adonnenniel whispered to him.

"I still cannot convince my counsel" Legolas objected.

"Yes, you can! You will be able to rule Ithilien with or without your counsel" Adonnenniel responded. "Don't think about that right now"

Legolas looked over Adonnenniel's shoulder and gave someone a small nod. She turned and saw Erulassë coming up to them. Erulassë gave a more than pleased smile to Adonnenniel's way. Adonnenniel took a slight step back to create space between her and Legolas just as her friend joined the couple.

"What is it?" Adonnenniel asked.

Erulassë was about to respond when the door opened and a couple of Elves came flowing inside. Each of them was carrying a wooden box full of glass vials. Adonnenniel noticed how beautiful the glass bottles looked and almost wanted to call the whole thing off. These containers were too amazing to destroy onto the Ra'zacs.

"They are summoning you two" Erulassë finally said. "Soon, but not yet"

"Thank you for telling us. How are people reacting?" Adonnenniel asked.

"How do you think? It is not every day that a shade comes into our territory" Erulassë folded her arms over her chest.

"We should call to the Rivendell Elves" Adonnenniel suggested. "Do you not have friends there?"

"Elladan and Elohir rule what is left of Rivendell. I do not know if there will be enough time" Legolas shook his head.

"Legolas, we need as many water elves as we can" Adonnenniel reasoned. "The twins will be more than eager to help"

"Rivendell is farther away than your shores. The messenger will never get there on time" Erulassë spoke up.

"We have to remain hopeful. I do not want these creatures to get the upper hand in this" Adonnenniel said. "Hopefully my brother will know this is more than just urgent. We have never heard of these kinds of creatures of tales before. I am sure he will send for help, Legolas"

"We do not have much time" Legolas told her.

"I hope we do. For the sake of this Kingdom" Adonnenniel nodded.

"Then we will wait" Legolas said. "And hope for the best"

Adonnenniel turned around and noticed the court of women in her counsel walking as a group in their silver dresses. Hûredhiel kept her gaze on the couple, showing no emotion whatsoever. Adonnenniel felt like she wanted to turn away from the icy stare but held her ground. Hûredhiel looked over to Legolas before quickly looking back straight ahead and leading her group down the hall.

"What was all that about?" Erulassë asked. "She does realize that you have the option of not doing this right?"

Adonnenniel shrugged and shook her head. As of this point, she was tired of trying to understand Hûredhiel. She has done nothing but drag herself down into the depths. There was nothing she could do anyways and hopes that Hûredhiel knows that she is wasting her own time in reliving the rivalry between her people.

"Just ignore her" Legolas advised.

"It is not so easy" Adonnenniel said. "Especially when she is the one who has to teach you everything"

"Then give her more of a reason to dislike you" Erulassë spoke up. "She is not willing to change at all? Then don't change for her"

"What are you talking about? I might lose everyone else's respect" Adonnenniel countered. "I do not need to do that in a time like this. Not with everything that is going to happen"

"Not like that" Erulassë objected.

"Then how?" Legolas asked, exchanging a look between Adonnenniel and Erulassë.

"Adonnenniel. Come with me" Erulassë gripped onto her hand, she tugged the princess but then stopped as she realized that Legolas was following. "Not you, my lord! She will be with you shortly. This will not take that long. I promise! She will be back down here to enter the counsel room with you"

"Fine. I will be waiting right here" Legolas said.

"Hurry!" Erulassë tugged on Adonnenniel's arm. "We do not have much time"

"Time for what?" Adonnenniel asked. "There is nothing we can do in this short amount of time. What is it that you are trying to accomplish? At least tell me"

"That is just the thing, my lady. I am going to teach Hûredhiel to not poke fun at my friend. And I am going to do it in the most simplest of ways" Erulassë smiled down at Adonnenniel as they ran up the stairs.

"Friend?" Adonnenniel repeated under her breath.


	15. Other Side

"Now you look ready! Hurry and show the counsel what you are made of!" Erulassë beamed at her new work.

"Are you sure I should do this?"

"You do not want Legolas Prince to be waiting"

Adonnenniel smiled and nodded before giving her friend a hug. She raced back down to the main floor, hoping that there was still time before she was extremely late. Adonnenniel stopped when she saw Legolas in his usual silver dressings, looking just as sleek and elegant. She looked back down to her normal green dress that she would wear to represent her colors at home before taking a couple of steps toward Legolas before he turned around.

"You are wearing your home colors" Legolas pointed out before he smiled. "I love it. It reminds me of the first time that I ever laid eyes on you"

Adonnenniel beamed as she heard the approval of his voice before he reached out and grabbed onto her hand, leading her to the counsel room. When the doors opened, she flowed in with her head held up high that she never have thought to have as much confidence as she does. Everyone in the counsel seemed to have stopped muttering and stare at the Princess walking toward their long table. Thranduil was talking to one of his counsel members before double taking at what Adonnenniel was wearing, a slow and proud smile crossed his face as they finally made their way to their seats.

"That is an abomination!" Hûredhiel screamed out, so angry that she stood up from her seat. "You dare come into this counsel wearing that! Go back to your bed chambers and dress properly at once! We will not have you disgrace the Royal Family any more than you have already done! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Usually, Hûredhiel's scolding would've made Adonnenniel drop her head down and try to find a way to become invisible. This time seemed different as even when she sat down, she never let go of Legolas' hand and never even brought her head down. Her head remained level as she continued to look straight like as if no one was trying to embarrass her. In fact, the only person it truly humiliated was the King.

"I believe it is you that should be ashamed of yourself" Thranduil's voice trembled with anger. "Talking to a Princess like that. You should be wise enough to know that she can still call upon a demand once her brother comes into these borders"

"I apologize" Hûredhiel bowed her head as she lowered herself back down into her seat.

"Do not apologize to me" Thranduil said. "You should apologize to Adonnenniel. She is not like most women, you know? She is smart and will always speak her mind"

"When the time comes for her to be Queen" Legolas continued. "She will have no problem in telling me what is bothering her in these borders"

"Speaking of which" Thranduil turned to Adonnenniel. "I believe you said that you would like to help us in our time of need. I want to let you know that I am very thankful in what you are about to do. You know that we can wait for your brother if you are not ready. There is no need to rush your abilities"

"There is no time to wait" Adonnenniel shook her head.

"I believe that we should wait for your brother"

"I can do it"

"I know you can. That is what worries me" Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder. "You will strain yourself"

"I will be careful"

"Can you minimize the vials?" Legolas turned to his father. "So that we can be sure to not tire her out?"

"What are you doing?" Adonnenniel asked.

"Making sure you don't strain yourself, Adonnenniel, I know what you intend to do. Filling up all of the vials in one day is dangerous. You could be confined to a bed if you use so much energy" Legolas warned her.

"Your people could be in danger if I do not do this all today" Adonnenniel tried to reason with him.

"And you will be so weak that it will take months for you to recover" Legolas pointed out.

"I can do this"

"Not today"

"Fine" Adonnenniel sighed. "I will do as you ordered"

The long table nearly looked bare after how many vials Legolas had ordered to take away from the table. She wanted to argue but, for once, Adonnenniel held her tongue and let Legolas take the lead. Even though she was unsatisfied and knew she could fill up more vials with water, she knew Legolas' true intentions of taking away that many vials. He didn't want to see her hurt just as much as she didn't want to see him returned injured a few days ago.

"We are ready" Legolas turned to Adonnenniel. "There may be little right now but you will have more energy for tomorrow. I hope you do understand why I am truly doing this. Your health is of great value to me. It is not because of your brother coming to help us. I am doing this because I am worried about how far you may take yourself. I have seen pride take the hearts of my dearest friends and I do not want it to take yours. Once I am convinced that you can handle as much as you say you can, and then I will let you. I know you have been trying really hard to have my people accept you but to make you sickly weak is something I will not bear. This is not the way that I will let you win their hearts over. You have already proved many wrong about what the sea elves are like. You just do not see it yet"

Adonnenniel felt his hand slip into hers; she looked up to his dark, dark blue eyes and almost fell into them. She could tell that he cared deeply for her and she cared for him in return. The strong and powerful feeling overwhelmed her to the point that she was happy to have met him the way she did. She was truly fortunate on how he let his heart open up to love her.

"I trust your decision" Adonnenniel said before taking a step toward the empty vial. She waved her arms out and felt the magic run through her veins as water floated up from the bowl near her, manipulating it to cover the entire ceiling before sending them down to the vials.

_**Poster! **__Hello everybody! Usually for my stories I tend to make a poster along with it and might have already noticed the image difference for this story! If you guys want to see how it actually looks then go to my homepage, copy, and paste the link on the bottom and you should be able to see it! Thanks for all of the support and help that people gave me throughout this story (you know who you guys are!) and continue to read this to the end! __**Phoebe!**_


	16. Day of Training

Adonnenniel relaxed on the bed in her and Legolas' master bedroom. It was one of those times where her 'dreaming state' meant that both her mind and body needed its well-earned rest. She looked over to the balcony and noticed that it was already morning as she heard the delicate birds chirping and distant chattering. Adonnenniel slowly sat up and stretched her long arms and legs to warm up her muscles.

She looked over to her right and noticed Legolas was lying down right next to her. Adonnenniel smiled as she noticed that this was the first time seeing him in his dream state. He was as still as the beautiful statues outside, never moving, with his eyes wide open. He must've sensed her staring at him, he blinked and his face came to life and full of energy.

"Good morning"

"Good morning"

"When did you come in?"

"When it was nearly dawn, you were so exhausted that you did not even stir when I came in"

"I really wish that I could have woken up when you came in" Adonnenniel blushed.

"It did not bother me, Adonnenniel"

"How was everything when I retired, Legolas?"

"The people were just about to send the vials off to different neighborhoods"

"Then I should get started on the other glasses" Adonnenniel moved to get out of the bed. "The more we have for the people, the better"

"Not today" Legolas reached out and grabbed her hand. "Adonnenniel, just stay here. You will tire yourself out"

"Why are you so worried?"

"I have already explained to you time and time before"

"I am the only Teleri here, Legolas"

"For now" Legolas finished. "Your brother will be here soon"

"It took us nearly two weeks to get here" Adonnenniel reasoned.

"Give your brother faith. You will see that he comes sooner than you expect" Legolas told her.

Adonnenniel dropped her head back down onto the silver satin pillowcase and tried to get comfortable in the bed again. She tried her best to not worry about the Ra'zacs, the Sindar Elves, or even the Teleri finding their way here, "Have we figured out who the shade is?"

"Not yet. It may be harder than you think to track whoever is creating the Ra'zacs" Legolas told her.

"Then how are we going to figure out who is creating them? Could it be somebody within these walls?" Adonnenniel panicked.

"I do not want to lie to you" Legolas told her. "It could be but the killings seem to be at random"

Adonnenniel nodded and burrowed her head further into the covers. Her first thought would no doubt be Hûredhiel, but even thinking that it is the old adviser seems to feel too wicked for the Sea Princess to think about it. One thing that could be comforting about this was that the Ra'zacs weren't close enough to make people wonder if a shade lived amongst them. She had heard of the dark magic's that happen in the forests but never thought that they could summon up the dead.

"Does anyone come to mind?" Adonnenniel suddenly asked.

"That that I know of, Adonnenniel"

"Then it must've been a wicked wizard that lost his way in the Mirkwood Forest"

"Now you are just overthinking it. There are only a selective handful of wizards, remember?" Legolas smiled at her.

"I am just trying to narrow down the list. What is the matter with that?" Adonnenniel mocked.

Legolas laughed and shook his head against the pillow as Adonnenniel laughed with him. The way the sun was shining onto her face seemed to make her skin glow even more. Almost like as if the sun was giving her some sort of energy to make her more beautiful. It was this reason in particular that Legolas did not want Adonnenniel involved in the Battle against the Ra'zacs.

"Perhaps. Maybe next time we should think more realistically, Adonnenniel" Legolas stroked her hair. "We will know what a shade looks like when we see it"

"What do they look like?"

"Like the walking dead" Legolas quoted his father. He had never heard of the legend before but that was because his mother had told Thranduil that it would be too frightening. Now he only wished that he could hear about the fairy tale to know what was going on. Everyone seemed to be on edge about the shade and more terrified to see who it might be possessing, "It should not be that hard to find"

"That simple, Legolas?" Adonnenniel questioned. "The being will reek of black magic"

"Which we can also sense"

"Black magic can mirror anyone's appearances" Adonnenniel said. "Do you not think that the shade would change its appearance to look like us?"

"That is true"

"So we have to be careful"

"We?"

"Everyone that is fighting" Adonnenniel said. "Including me"

"You cannot fight. You don't even know how to wield a sword"

"How would you know?"

"Your brother told me, Adonnenniel"

"He lies, Legolas" Adonnenniel scoffed and rolled off of the bed. "Legolas, I have practiced many times"

"Practice is not the same as experience. I will not have you have your first fight with a Ra'zac" Legolas told her.

"I can control the water" Adonnenniel pointed out.

"Adonnenniel, you can heal with the water also" Legolas told her. "We need that in case of injuries"

Adonnenniel tried to ignore him as she went over to her wardrobe to change. Erulassë changed it so that one part of her dresses would be of silver and on the other side were of green dresses. It came to her surprise that she honestly didn't know which one to pick. Adonnenniel then just skimmed her hand around before randomly picking a silver dress.

"I do not just want to be a healer" Adonnenniel said. "I want to be out in the battlefield. Fighting, defending, and being by your side"

"Adonnenniel, please" Legolas said tiredly.

Adonnenniel turned around and folded her arms over her chest and gave him a smile. "Then teach me, Legolas. You are one of the best are you not?"

"Now you are just sugar coating"

"You were in the Fellowship"

"Any Elf could have died during that time"

"But you didn't" Adonnenniel sat down on a bench and started brushing her hair.

"We have a lot to do, Adonnenniel, now is not the time to fool around" Legolas tried to sound like his own father. "Remember who we were talking about earlier?"

Adonnenniel knew that it was true, that she didn't know how to fight… or fight well at least. She was hoping that Legolas would be kind enough to at least show her some kind of self-defense skills and work from there.

"You honestly want to spend all day in a counsel room? Your father will summon you if they really do need you" Adonnenniel told him.

Legolas shook his head as he quickly braided his hair into his customs ways. He didn't want to spend his day in the counsel room like she said. He still hasn't gotten on the good side of some of his men. Legolas pulled back a few of the braids and finished his work on the braids as he thought of his answer.

"What do you want to learn" Legolas finally said.

Adonnenniel smiled and ran over to Legolas and took his hands, "Thank you! What do you think I should learn?"

"I guess we can start with archery. It is a technique that we use often in these woods" Legolas smiled down to her.

He was hoping that by telling her that she was to learn archery, Adonnenniel would try to think of something else. He didn't think that within that hour she was by the weaponry asking what bow best suit her. Legolas hoped and pleaded that this was just a façade and that she really didn't want to learn. But with each growing minute, Adonnenniel was more and more eager.

Legolas led her outside, but instead of going to the right where the garden was, he turned left. The shades of the trees made it appear that they were walking to the other side of the world by now. Adonnenniel noticed how cool it was in these parts and stayed close to her Prince. She felt a slight tug at her ankle and nearly tripped over a root but was caught by Legolas in one swift motion, almost like as if he was expecting her to fall.

Adonnenniel smiled nervously as her ears picked up swishing sounds in the distance. Legolas never let his arm leave her waist as he guided her through the trail and toward the sounds. When the sounds seemed to be directly in front of her, there was still no one there, almost like as if they were ghosts. She looked up and then noticed that the archers were in the trees, aiming at other branches and other far away targets.

"Legolas?"

"Up here" Legolas motioned to a tree. "Do you climb?"

"I have never needed to, Legolas"

"Well… Can you hold this?" Legolas handed her his bow.

Adonnenniel took his bow before gasping at Legolas suddenly picking her up off of the ground. Legolas jumped up with one fluid motion and continued to climb with grace with only one arm. Adonnenniel looked down and was surprised at how far they have already gone up before closing her eyes. It almost felt like they have been going for all of eternity before Legolas gently placed her down onto some sort of platform.

"Warn me next time"

"You would've ran" Legolas told her. "Plus, I enjoyed taking you by surprise"

"Why does everybody always think I am going to run? Who thought up of that?" Adonnenniel rolled her eyes.

She took a look around and nearly gawked at the view around her. Legolas had taken up to the highest platform of the tree which overlooked the tops of the trees and showed all of Mirkwood so far that that the Elvish eyes couldn't see the end. Adonnenniel smiled as she easily made out the tallest and widest tree as their home. She turned around and showed Legolas her bright smile as he watched her look around.

"Are you ready to begin?" Legolas asked.

"Teach me!" Adonnenniel beamed.

"Then let me guide you" Legolas said gently as he came behind her and helped her with her bow.

"Be kind to me. I am not a fast pace learner like you" Adonnenniel said as her heart started beating rapidly. "The councilmen are fine without us… they have your father! Let us just call this our own day off"

_**Poster! **__Hello everybody! Usually for my stories I tend to make a poster along with it and might have already noticed the image difference for this story! If you guys want to see how it actually looks then go to my homepage, copy, and paste the link on the bottom and you should be able to see it! Thanks for all of the support and help that people gave me throughout this story (you know who you guys are!) and continue to read this to the end! __**Phoebe!**_


	17. Archery

Legolas watched in amusement as Adonnenniel aimed her bow. He could already tell that the arrow was not even going to hit the target at all. But still, Adonnenniel was determined to make him proud as a teacher in any way possible. He has taught little elflings before but there was something about Adonnenniel that made her not really understand how to shoot the bow correctly.

"Ouch… not again" Adonnenniel moaned. "The strings scraped my arm again! I swear I have more than enough chances hurting my arm then hitting that target!"

"Because you are holding it wrong" Legolas got up from his branch.

"But you have always been telling me that! What am I doing wrong this time?" Adonnenniel rolled her eyes.

"You ignore the wind" Legolas lifted his hand up to make her notice the soft breeze.

"Please, Legolas. The delicate wind could not possibly change the course of this arrow" Adonnenniel looked at him skeptically.

"You would be surprised" Legolas smiled to her.

"Fine, Legolas, show me how it is done" Adonnenniel said tiredly.

"If you do not mind" Legolas bowed his head.

"Go ahead" Adonnenniel moved out of his way.

"The wind is blowing east, Adonnenniel, you should not try to fight it" Legolas picked up an arrow.

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Adonnenniel asked.

"Go along with it" Legolas moved his body slightly so that the wind was pushing his hair to the front of his face.

"Just a simple thing like that?"

"It has worked for me"

Legolas took aim and shot the arrow to the red dot painted on the target. Adonnenniel couldn't help but huff to him not missing. Of course he didn't miss; he was Legolas of the Woodland Realm and a master at shooting arrows. While she was Adonnenniel of the Teleri Elves who can only put on good water show for little crabs?

"You never told me that" Adonnenniel said.

"You have never asked, Adonnenniel" Legolas shrugged. "I was hoping that you would have figured it out. It appears I am very wrong about that. Maybe we should try something else?"

"No!"

"We could try sword fighting" Legolas suggested. "There is nothing wrong with sword fighting. It is common on your grounds, is it not?"

It was common, too common for Adonnenniel. When she was a young elf, they had taught her the basics of sword fighting as a tradition. No one has ever brought up the thought of archery because it wasn't common for her people to take up such a defense unless they were willing to live their lives out as a March warden. Now that Legolas is a very skilled archer, she has more of a drive to know what it was like.

"No thank you. You are doing fine as a teacher. I am just not used to any of this" Adonnenniel looked back at the target. "Legolas, help me with the stance. Something has got to be wrong with my stance"

"Of course" Legolas motioned for her to approach him. "Come here"

Adonnenniel quickly came up and placed her back to him. She tried her best to think about the target but her mind wandered as Legolas gently placed his hands on her hips to move them. She felt her hands start to sweat and shake as he repositioned her arms to be straight. Adonnenniel cleared her throat as she felt the warmth of Legolas radiating all around her.

"Do I shoot now, Legolas?" Adonnenniel asked. "When I look at my target and where my bow is, it does not look lined up. Are you sure this is the right way?"

"It is when the wind is involved"

"So what now?" Adonnenniel asked. "Do I shoot? I have got the aim right. The stance feels better. What are we waiting for?"

Legolas chuckled and gave her a nod. Adonnenniel eagerly let go of the string and noticed it hit the outer perimeter of the target. She squealed, turned around and hugged Legolas around the shoulders, making him laugh. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and gently picked her up for a little bit before setting her down.

"That was perfect. You are getting the hang of it" Legolas complimented.

"Only because of you, Legolas!" Adonnenniel looked back to the target.

He smiled and looked over to the sun, thinking that it was already in the afternoon. Legolas didn't want to stay out too late in case his father needed him. He looked back down to Adonnenniel and smiled. _Maybe just a few moments more._

"Do it yourself"

"Not yet!" Adonnenniel looked to him. "Just a few more practice rounds? I didn't even hit the bull's-eye"

"No one hits a bull's-eye on their first attempt, Adonnenniel. I didn't even accomplish that" Legolas told her.

"I highly doubt that. You Wood Elves probably had lots of practice. This has got to be the easiest thing you could possibly do" Adonnenniel said.

Legolas just gave her a look before walking back over to the branch that he was sitting on. Adonnenniel sighed and looked back at the target, now looking impossible to beat. She looked back over to Legolas who nodded over to the target. She let out a slight huff before picking up her bow again.

"You can do this, Adonnenniel" Legolas encouraged.

"If you say so" Adonnenniel smirked as she felt energy course through her as she stared down the target. With one swift motion, she let go and watched as the arrow hit the bull's-eye, "I did it!"

Legolas gazed at the arrow in shock. He was not kidding when he said that no one hits a target on their first day.

"You did!" Legolas ran over and hugged her.

He laughed and looked over to the arrow but stopped as Adonnenniel continued to celebrate. Legolas walked over to the arrow and studied it very carefully before taking it out of the target. Upon touching it, water dripped down between his fingers as he noticed the arrow was completely soaked with it. He turned around and walked over to Adonnenniel with a smile on his face.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Adonnenniel asked.

"Adonnenniel, that was very clever of you. But this is cheating" Legolas lifted up the soaked arrow.

She looked down at the arrow and then looked back up to Legolas' blue eyes before smiling to him. She wanted to make him happy that she was learning something from him but the archery was taking too long. Legolas raised his eyebrow before lifting up his hand for her to give him something. Adonnenniel looked at him confused and then rolled her eyes.

"Legolas, I am not going to pay you. We never said anything about bets" Adonnenniel looked away. "We better get back to this training. I am starting to get hungry"

Legolas then took a hold of the back of her neck and placed his other hand gently at her waist. Adonnenniel gasped as she looked into his dark blue eyes, feeling like she was being devoured in them. He smiled as he inched his head closer to hers, waiting for a kiss. But just as Adonnenniel moved her chin up to kiss him, Legolas turned around and walked away.

"You should try to not rely on your magic so much. There may come a time when you won't be able to use it" Legolas took the small water pouch she had strapped near her arrows.

"Give me a break" Adonnenniel moaned.

"You wanted to learn" Legolas pointed out.

"I still do" Adonnenniel commented.

"I guess we can call it a day"

"No!"

"It is already getting late" Legolas told her.

"Just a little while more. I won't use water magic anymore" Adonnenniel pleaded.

"I thought you said you were hungry"

"Well, yes I am. But why not a few minutes more? I thought you liked archery?"

Without warning, Legolas picked her up and jumped down over the edge. Adonnenniel gasped and felt her stomach sink in as he landed gracefully onto each branch. Each time she thought that they would plunge down to their death; Legolas would balance on a tree branch before jumping off again. Adonnenniel let out a sigh of relief once his feet sank down to the moist floor.

"I already hate when you do that. Warn me next time, Legolas" Adonnenniel scolded.

"I guess we can call it even" Legolas told her.

Adonnenniel looked over to Legolas and shook her head. He seemed to find it quite amusing as he led the way over to the Tree Castle. From up on the platform, the sun was bright and shining while down on the woods bottom, you could barely see the sunlight peeking through. Adonnenniel felt a little bit homesick just knowing that there weren't as many tall and big trees as these to block the sun's rays.

"Wait for me!" Adonnenniel yelled out. "Don't leave me alone in here"

Legolas stopped and waited for Adonnenniel to catch up. He watched as she looked over her should almost as if something would come out and snatch her. He lifted up his arm for her and waited until she noticed. Adonnenniel looked down to the arm and smiled as she wrapped her arms around it so perfectly.

"Don't worry, Adonnenniel, everything will be alright" Legolas told her.

"Do not even try it. Erulassë told me about the giant spiders already. Why didn't you mention that before?" Adonnenniel questioned him.

"It must have slipped my mind"

"Slipped your mind?!"

Legolas chuckled and looked down to Adonnenniel who relaxed for a little bit. The more he got to know her, the more he loved to poke fun at her. He has never had this kind of close bond before to any women he has ever met. He never even knew a bond like this existed.

"Adonnenniel, I didn't want to scare you" Legolas told her.

"You already scared me enough for one event. Can we at least make it back to the Tree in one piece" Adonnenniel looked around the dense forest. "Where, Legolas, do the spiders live? Do you guys know?"

"You are safe, Adonnenniel" Legolas told her.

"I hope so. I already have enough to worry about. The Ra'zacs, giant spiders, and you" Adonnenniel blushed. "I just don't want to see you get hurt. That is something I do not want to happen"

"It won't happen"

"Let's see, Legolas" Adonnenniel gripped onto is arm. "Just don't be careless"

"What makes you think I will?"

"Nothing does, I just hate to think it would be you" Adonnenniel looked down to the ground, she didn't know what she was saying but it felt like to her that she was telling him that if he ever got hurt… she would die.

_**Poster! **__Hello everybody! Usually for my stories I tend to make a poster along with it and might have already noticed the image difference for this story! If you guys want to see how it actually looks then go to my homepage, copy, and paste the link on the bottom and you should be able to see it! Thanks for all of the support and help that people gave me throughout this story (you know who you guys are!) and continue to read this to the end! __**Phoebe!**_


	18. Adonnenniel's Fate

"Legolas Prince! Wonderful time to come back. We… You are to be summoned into the counsel room" a female elf said. "You have been summoned by your father, Legolas Prince. They did not say how urgent it was. Just that you were to come once you get this message. They are waiting for you. Good day"

Legolas watched as the female elf went onto her own way, leaving the two alone in the main entrance. He looked down to Adonnenniel who was looking back up at him like as if he already knew what he was being summoned for.

"Adonnenniel, lunch will have to wait" Legolas placed his hand onto her shoulder. "I will find you as soon as I can be let back out"

Adonnenniel seemed to want to argue something but then bit her tongue back and nodded. He knew she wanted to come with him into the counsel room but the female elf didn't seem to acknowledge her at all. He picked up his hand and traced her cheek gently as if to send her the message that he too wanted her to join. She looked back up into his eyes and he watched as her eyes turned into the liquid metallic color.

"Legolas" Adonnenniel she nodded her head over to the counsel room's direction.

"I will go" Legolas said to her. "The members didn't say how urgent it was. By the way the elven maiden was moving it didn't look that concerning. I can spare a few moments"

"You will get in trouble if they find you out here" Adonnenniel told him.

Legolas knew she was right and Adonnenniel saw that she had won the fight. She then turned and started to walk down the entrance and to the dining area, looking back over her shoulder jus to smile to him. Legolas turned his attention over to the counsel's direction and let out a heavy sigh before walking over to the massive door. He took a couple of seconds to straighten up his back before knocking on the door and entering.

"I was summoned" Legolas turned and noticed someone in there that he didn't expect to see. "This is such a surprise! How did you get here so fast? Adanion! Adanion, it is good to see you. I hope your travel wasn't harsh"

Adanion smiled as the two elves both greeted each other, "Legolas, it is always a pleasure to see you again"

"But how, Adanion, we just sent out a messenger" Legolas told him.

"He is a fast rider, Legolas! He met up with us just around the mountains" Adanion replied.

"I do not understand. You were already on your way?"

"Yes… we received news from over the seas"

"Galadriel. It must have been her" Thranduil said.

"What did she say?" Legolas questioned.

"That our need was dire here…" Adanion told the Sindar Elves.

"Adanion?" Thranduil took a step toward the Teleri Elf.

"There is something else" Legolas pointed out.

Adanion couldn't seem to keep it to himself, it was written all over his face. The sorrowful look didn't seem to bring good news at all as the Sea King tried not to respond. Legolas looked over to his father who had his eyes drilled in on the young King. The Lady of Light had to have told Adanion what she has seen in the future.

"A life is in grave danger"

"Whose?"

"My sister's. Her fate is not yet decided but it seems grave. Something is to happen in this upcoming battle" Adanion looked over to Legolas. "She must not take part in this battle"

"Does Lady Galadriel know what is to happen to her? Has she seen what kind of fate?"

"Legolas" Thranduil stopped his son.

Legolas then realized that he had closed the distance between him and his future brother-in-law. He bowed his head and quickly went to the other side of the room.

"Lord Legolas" Adanion said. "I do appreciate your admiration for her. It gives me great joy to know that you two are getting along. Thranduil King has told me all about how close you two have gotten. For that, I thank you. She… She never really valued friendship with other elves. I am glad she found something stronger in you. You have been a blessing"

"Thank you, Adanion King"

"Thranduil King"

"Yes, my friend" Thranduil said to Adanion.

"What have you done in preparation of the Ra'zac?"

Thranduil turned to one of the Elves and nodded to him; the Elf turned and took out the carts of water. Adanion seemed impressed as he approached the vials and examined them.

"My sister has been busy" Adanion smiled at the water.

"Adanion, she has been great use to us" Thranduil complimented.

"I hope you did not listen to her when she said she can do more than she actually can" Adanion turned to the two royalties.

Legolas smiled, "I made sure to see that she does less of the water vials every day. She complains but in the end she will do as much as I tell her to. My intentions were so that she wouldn't make herself incredibly weak"

"How did you know she wasn't strong enough for all of the vials?"

"It was just a feeling"

"Speaking of which, where is she, Lord Legolas?" Adanion asked.

"She was on her was to the Dining Hall, last I checked. We were going to have a late lunch"

"Do you want to see her?"

"Of course!" Adanion said. "But I guess I will surprise her in a little while. She seems busy at the moment"

"That won't be necessary" Thranduil waved his hand at an Elven Maiden.

"Thank you. How has she adjusted to your home?" Adanion asked.

"She was a little bit cautious about this place and still is. Recently, she has enjoyed going outside and adapting our culture" Thranduil informed.

"Mostly because of Hûredhiel" Legolas mumbled. "Her counsel is not that fond of her"

"Really?" Adanion asked. "How so?"

"Legolas, enough! That is all behind us" Thranduil said to his son.

"She is never going to let it go until Adonnenniel wields power" Legolas turned to his father.

"I am guessing that this Elven Maiden is giving my sister a hard time. That seems quite unusual" Adanion replied.

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked.

Adanion remembered so many times when someone would try to make his little sister look like a weakling. He would always find it amusing because even as an elfling, she knew her place in the palace and wasn't afraid to show it. It struck him as odd how she would let one woman roll her over and make her play dead. It seemed unlike the sister he knew and grew up with on the shores.

"She was more outspoken and would never let anyone make her look like a fool, Legolas. Has Adonnenniel done anything to stop it?" Adanion asked.

"Not that we know of"

"In time she will"

Legolas was surprised at how confident Adonnenniel's brother seemed in his sister. Has something like this happened before? It seemed fairly new to Adonnenniel to be treated this way in his eyes but maybe he was wrong. He wondered if Adanion ever met Hûredhiel, would his answer still remain the same.

"Of course she will, Adanion, she has to learn to be a Queen. Queen's may seem delicate to everyone around them but they can be as fearsome as dragons if need be. I can trust that Adonnenniel is no different" Thranduil said.

"I hope you are right" Legolas said.

"Legolas?"

"Do you not remember how strict Hûredhiel is?"

"Yes, of course! You are not the only one she scolded when you were just an elfling. She can be a nightmare" Thranduil nodded.

"She will need to let bygones be bygones. Time is too precious now" Legolas shook his head.

"You are talking like as if she is on her death bed. What is the matter?" Thranduil asked. "We will be extra careful when the time comes. She will remain down below. Safe from all of the harm when the Ra'zacs comes to attack"

Before Legolas could respond, there was a knock on the door. He turned and noticed Adonnenniel poke her head in before entering and thanking the Elf that opened the door. He could see the look of confusion written all over her face before it brightened up when she laid eyes on her brother. Adonnenniel let out a cheerful laugh before running over and hugging her brother tightly.

"Adanion!"

"If it isn't the little pest?"

"You wasted no time in getting here" Adonnenniel smiled.

Legolas watched as she and her brother conversed, looking like there was no one else in the room but them. He wished there was a way to just break the bond and hold her for one moment without her getting suspicious of what is going on. Legolas took a glance over to his father who gave a strict shake of his head. He already knew what Legolas was plotting, no matter how hard he tried, there is absolutely no way that he should tell Adonnenniel her fate.

"I have never seen you in silver before" Adanion said as he eyed her dress.

He watched as Adonnenniel rolled her eyes and said that it was her new favorite color. Legolas felt his mind reeling as he thought of the ways that she could possibly get hurt. The Ra'zacs could stab her, she could get hurt by black magic, or even an arrow can struck her. She was too precious to lose and couldn't stand that he knew her death date could be coming up.

"Are you alright?" Adonnenniel asked, suddenly at Legolas' side. "You looked like you were worried about something. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing" Legolas shook his head and smiled to her.

"Are you sure? If you want to talk later…" Adonnenniel trailed off.

"It is nothing… I am sure you and your brother have a lot to catch up on" Legolas told her.

"If you insist"

"I am fine"

Adonnenniel didn't even look convinced but she slowly nodded her head and let him be. He knew that she was going to interrogate him later about his attitude. During that time though, he is going to have to find an excuse for his behavior. He looked over to his father in hopes that he might help, but Thranduil was already moving away from the small crowd.

"When did you come into the borders?" Adonnenniel asked her brother.

"Not too long ago. We just mounted off and headed straight into here" Adanion told her. "Mother sends her hellos and is still waiting for the letter you promised her. She has gotten rather impatient with you"

"She will understand, let's talk this over in the Dining Hall, Legolas, do you want to come?"

"No, thank you, I lost my appetite"

_**Poster! **__Hello everybody! Usually for my stories I tend to make a poster along with it and might have already noticed the image difference for this story! If you guys want to see how it actually looks then go to my homepage, copy, and paste the link on the bottom and you should be able to see it! Thanks for all of the support and help that people gave me throughout this story (you know who you guys are!) and continue to read this to the end! __**Phoebe!**_


	19. Avoidance and Suspicion

"Legolas, there you are!" he heard a voice behind him.

Legolas felt his whole body tense up as he slowed to a stop. He turned around to see Adonnenniel at the end of the hallway with Adanion. In the moonlight, her skin seemed to glow more fairly then Adanion's as they walked through the gardens. Has she always looked this lovely or is it that he is taking in every detail now that he knows something is threatening to take her out of this world.

"I see you are showing your brother around in the gardens" Legolas said as he tried to put on his best smile.

Adonnenniel looked at Legolas in a very peculiar manner. Ever since he went into the counsel room he has been nearly invisible to her that it seemed strange. She looked down the path that Legolas was on and recognized it as Raina Queen's statue being not that far off. She knew something was wrong but didn't know how to ask him or even if he would let her in.

"These roses are lovely. She has been telling me all about the folktale behind some of the flowers"

"Legolas?"

"Yes? Sorry, have you been looking for me?" Legolas looked over to Adonnenniel. "No one sent me a message of any sort"

"I never sent out a message"

"Then that is good. I have been in the courtyard for some time now" Legolas nodded back over his shoulder. "I needed some place to rest"

"That is understandable. We need all the strength we can store, Legolas" Adanion said before Adonnenniel could speak up. "I hope we did not disturb you"

"Not at all" Legolas shook his head. "I was just on my way out of the garden"

The shade in his eyes weren't the normal shade that Adonnenniel grew to love; they were a shade blue like the sky. She hasn't been around the Sindar Elves to know what that meant but she knew there was something not right. Adonnenniel looked back down in the direction of Raina Queen's statue, hoping that she might answer. Silence only came from the beautiful stone as Legolas and her brother continued to converse.

"Why don't we come with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Where are you off to on this starry night?"

"I have not decided yet"

"Then why don't we all decide together?"

"That is quite alright. You have a wonderful time with your brother"

"I do not want to be in the company of my brother, Legolas. I want to be in the company of you" Adonnenniel finally let out.

"Why thank you. I thought we were going back to old times" Adanion said sarcastically. "I forgot how much of a Princess you can be"

"Be quiet!"

Legolas felt his chest stricken up as he felt like she was being cornered and knew that Adonnenniel knew something was wrong. He wasn't sure if just being alone with her would give it away if all he wants to do now is embrace her in a long-lasting hug.

"I thought you were giving your brother a tour?" Legolas asked.

"I was" Adonnenniel nodded. "And now I am done. I haven't seen you since the counsel room"

"I have been busy"

"Doing what?"

"Resting"

"Resting?"

"I haven't really gotten much time to do so"

"You did this morning"

"Why do you not trust me?"

"I never said I didn't trust you"

"You are interrogating him like as if he was Gollum himself" Adanion jumped in.

Adonnenniel let out a slow sigh as she crossed her arms over her chest. It didn't seem to add up what was going on before her very eyes. But before she could ask any further, Erulassë was walking up to the trio of Elves. Adonnenniel felt that maybe she could drop this topic for now as her only friend made her way over to them.

"I would like you to meet my friend, Erulassë"

"Hello, my lord" Erulassë bowed. "Your sister has told me so much about you"

Erulassë looked back up to Adanion with this star-gazed look like as if he was the most handsome elf she has ever seen. Adonnenniel looked between her brother and her friend and hoped that what she felt like was going to happen, wasn't going to happen.

"Has she now" Adanion looked down to his sister.

Adanion looked just like Adonnenniel, only taller and stronger and of course, a male. Erulassë felt like the Twins of Rivendell were far from her mind as she can tell.

"Only the nice and brave things" Erulassë said. "She looks up to you in so many ways"

"No I don't!"

"I knew you always did" Adanion teased.

"That is enough, Adanion, she was lying" Adonnenniel told her brother.

"Anyways, Adonnenniel, I was wondering where you were. By now you would've been inside your bedchambers. When I realized you weren't, I got worried" Erulassë said.

"Why were you looking for me?" Adonnenniel asked.

"No reason" Erulassë said lightly.

Adonnenniel knew the reason why the second she saw Erulassë in the garden. She wanted to talk about Hûredhiel, or at least, let Adonnenniel rant about her for a little bit. It became a nightly routine for them whenever she was called into the counsel room. Thankfully, this last time, was one of the rare times when Hûredhiel wasn't there.

"Erulassë"

"Okay, I wanted to know about the adviser. Did she say anything cruel this time?"

"She wasn't there, my friend" Adonnenniel told her.

"I was" Adanion cut in.

"So you have heard about Hûredhiel, the wicked adviser, have you?" Erulassë asked.

"It took time, my lady. But after a while, it came to my ears" Adanion said. "I wish I saw who this mysterious woman was though. She sounds like she can turn anyone into stone. Or I could be wrong"

"She can" Legolas, Erulassë, and Adonnenniel said at the same time.

"Where are you three off to?" Erulassë asked. "May I tag along? I have no duties to attend to and feel rather bored. I hope you didn't finish your tour so soon"

"Actually, I feel like I am about ready to go back to my chambers" Adonnenniel said slowly.

Erulassë looked slightly disappointed, "Really?"

"It is alright, you can take my brother to the water stream, I haven't showed him that yet" Adonnenniel offered then turned to Legolas. "Will you escort me to our room?"

"I am sorry" Legolas backed up. "I was about to get some practice with the bow and arrows. Maybe you can have your brother accompany you?"

"I want you do be my escort, Legolas" Adonnenniel put her hands on her hips. "My brother doesn't even know where my bed chambers are"

"Adonnenniel, then I believe your tour is not quite over yet" Legolas said.

"Erulassë is now his guide. I am free to do whatever I want" Adonnenniel said.

"I really must get to the training site. All of the platforms will be used up by now" Legolas said. "I will meet you up there. Right now, I must practice for the up and coming battle"

"Why are you avoiding me, Legolas? Have I done something wrong?" Adonnenniel asked.

"Of course not" Legolas took a step forward and placed his hands in hers.

"We will leave you two alone" Erulassë said and turned to Adanion. "Do you want to continue with your tour?"

"More than ever now" Adanion said as he picked up his elbow.

"Then we must bid farewell!" Erulassë said, either happy leaving an argument or happy leaving with Adanion, Adonnenniel couldn't really tell.

"I will see you in the morning" Adanion said to his sister. "Do not come late like you always do! I hope that is not your habit here"

"I have always been on time. You are the one that is always late" Adonnenniel glared. "Good night"

"Good night"

"Shall I see you in the counsel room tomorrow?"

"There is a meeting?" Adonnenniel asked.

"Only a short one"

"About battle techniques"

"Does this have anything to do with our water magic?"

"Of course!"

"Why wasn't I invited?" Adonnenniel asked.

"You have a class that day" Legolas said.

"No, I don't"

"Alassëa and Adanessa are to teach you transfiguration" Legolas said. "There are a lot of mystic things that happen in these woods. One of them it seems that things change their appearances. The sisters will show you which ones are which. They are the experts when it comes to these kinds of things"

"I never heard this" Adonnenniel said.

"Because it was just decided right now! That was what I was supposed to come here for. I am sorry that it just slipped my mind" Erulassë said before tugging Adanion the other way. "I will see you in the morning"

Adanion and Erulassë both quickly walked down the road that Adonnenniel had taken him on. She could hear them joking, laughing, and flirting with each other. She shuddered and wondered if this is always Erulassë's reaction whenever she is around a male elf. Adonnenniel turned back to Legolas who seemed to wish he could run if he had the heart to leave her alone.

"Shall I escort you to our room?" Legolas asked politely.

"What is going on?" Adonnenniel asked.

"Why do you believe that something is amidst?" Legolas asked.

"Legolas, you have not once looked me in the eyes and cannot bear the sight of me" Adonnenniel said as tears came to her eyes.

Legolas looked down to her and wanted to hug and kiss her like it was their first time in the ballroom at her Kingdom, "Fine… I will tell you everything"

_**Poster! **__Hello everybody! Usually for my stories I tend to make a poster along with it and might have already noticed the image difference for this story! If you guys want to see how it actually looks then go to my homepage, copy, and paste the link on the bottom and you should be able to see it! Thanks for all of the support and help that people gave me throughout this story (you know who you guys are!) and continue to read this to the end! __**Phoebe!**_


	20. The Real Reason

"What do you mean I can't fight? You have been training me so well" Adonnenniel yelled out. "I am a fast learner and can control water! You need me, Legolas"

"Someone needs to stay with the maidens and elflings" Legolas lied. "We need you to protect them"

"That is not what your father said earlier" Adonnenniel said. "Now plans have changed?"

"Plans always change" Legolas let out.

"I do not believe that" Adonnenniel shook her head. "You are still not telling me something. The more you avoid this topic the more I am going to pressure this matter on you. I know that if I ask this to your father, he would greatly deny having me with the maidens and elflings underground"

"It was my decision" Legolas finally said. "I was concerned about your well-being. You have never seen the likes of war, so how can you be prepared in such a short time? You may be prepared with a bow and arrow but that means nothing when you see both Sindar and Teleri Elves dying around you"

Adonnenniel had to admit that she didn't quite think about that moment of battle. She felt slightly embarrassed that she never thought about the screams or her people dying around her. Adonnenniel looked back up to Legolas and noticing that he stood as far away from her as possible. Probably the farthest he has ever been from her since they were betrothed.

"You just decided now, Legolas? After just barely letting me stand by you? Regardless of what is to happen out there, I want to know you are safe. Let me stand by you, we can protect each other" Adonnenniel pleaded.

She got up from her spot on the bed and started to walk over to him. Legolas felt himself holding his own breath as she approached. It was almost like as if his mind was ready to believe that she is a ghost. He was about to move his hands to the side before she grabbed onto his hands and gave them a firm squeeze.

"My answer is no. You would be too distracting"

"What?" Adonnenniel looked up at him. "We will protect each other, Legolas. Doesn't everybody do that in the end? We can help each other. I have heard lots of stories about Kings and Queens helping each other in fights! We can be like them"

"We are not like the Kings and Queens" Legolas said. "We are betrothed"

"Oh" Adonnenniel blinked. "Right, I forgot. I am sorry"

"I didn't mean it like that" Legolas shook his head.

Adonnenniel let her hands slip out of his hands as she started to drift away from him. Legolas watched as she went out onto the balcony and stared up at the full moon. He walked over to her and could hear her breathing already shaking as she tried to keep her composure. Legolas wrapped his arm around her waist and placed his hand onto hers.

"Why are you doing this?" Adonnenniel asked in a small voice.

"Because I care about you"

"Care? We are betrothed" Adonnenniel spat back. "You made it sound like we were just some kind of trophies. What is it that you want from me?"

"You make it sound like I have been heartless to you" Legolas told her. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I want to stand by you" Adonnenniel broke free from his hold. "Why is that so hard to understand? What if the roles were switched around? What if the maidens had to fight while the males stayed underground? Wouldn't you have wanted to be by my side? Or would you just trust that everything will turn out in the end?"

Adonnenniel felt the insides of herself unravel around Legolas. Everything seemed to have burst all at once; Hûredhiel's cruel intentions, being pushed out of her home and now going to reside underground during the fight. She wanted something to stand out to Legolas that made him understand her just a little bit. But what she got was something that she had not seen coming at all.

"You want to know why I want you down in the undergrounds." Legolas took a step forward. "You want to know why I don't want you fighting. Because I love you, Adonnenniel!"

Legolas didn't know if the shocked expression on her face was because he yelled at her or because he accidentally let out his dark secret. He often felt like the feeling inside of him couldn't have possibly been love but placing that beautiful word around Adonnenniel's name seemed to make sense of his mind. He felt gentle fingertips tracing his strong jaw as Adonnenniel had come up to him and now was tracing his sharp cheekbones. His heart swelled as Adonnenniel traced the tips of his slightly pointed ears and then finally his soft lips.

"If you love me… then you will do one thing for me"

"Yes. Anything. What is it?" Legolas blinked slowly as he said. "Please do not tell me to let you go off into battle. It will break my heart"

"Come back to me" Adonnenniel said suddenly.

"I beg your pardon?" Legolas asked.

"After the battle, come back to me" Adonnenniel said.

"Of course" Legolas said. "You know I will"

"You can't just say it"

"I will return, Adonnenniel, I promise" Legolas told her. "I promise"

"These Ra'zacs are very dangerous"

"I know" Legolas nodded. "I will be careful"

"They are very fast and kill very swiftly" Adonnenniel said.

"This is why you are staying down undergrounds. I do not want you harmed"

"But what about you?"

"I have fought in many wars and battles"

"But not with these creatures"

"We will do our best in finding the shade"

"He will not be the first in line"

"I am aware of that"

"But what if he dresses like one of the Ra'zacs or the Elves?"

"We will know when it is him" Legolas said. "We can sense evil spirits, remember?"

Adonnenniel moved to speak even more but then dropped her head back down as she realized she was out of excuses. This time, she felt Legolas smooth down her hair with his calloused fingers as they went up to trace her slightly arched brow. She looked up to him as a small smile formed as he touched her delicate nose, her smooth flushed cheek, and then her pink lips. She wanted to speak the same words as he did, but instead, she wrapped her arms around him and sank her head into his chest.

"I do not want you to go" Adonnenniel said.

Legolas looked down as he felt Adonnenniel hug him tighter around his midsection. He slightly smiled at the thought of her wanting him to stay. But now was more than ever a chance and reason for him to fight in this battle. He had to protect the Sea Elf Princess that he was hoping to marry and spend his lasting days with.

"I have no choice"

"I do not believe that"

"I am the Prince and have to defend my Kingdom"

"You could die"

"Anyone can die in any kind of battle or war" Legolas pet her hair once again.

"But I don't want it to be you. Please be very careful" Adonnenniel pleaded.

"I promise you with my life"

"Not with your life"

"Then how can I show you I will return?" Legolas asked.

"This is not funny" Adonnenniel looked back up to him.

"I cannot have you worrying about me anymore" Legolas shook his head.

"But I have to! Without you, I would…"

Adonnenniel trailed off as she looked away from his eyes. Her elven ears gave a slight tug as they heard something in the distance, attracting the attention for both Legolas and Adonnenniel.

"Stay here" Legolas said.

Legolas walked back out onto the balcony and concentrated on what his ears were picking up on. The sound of rushing leaves was going against the gentle wind and there seemed to be a sound of some type of clicking. He has heard that noise before in a way that someone was communicating back and forth. Legolas looked over to Adonnenniel who was standing at the doorway with fear in her eyes, the Ra'zacs were coming to attack the borders.

_**Poster! **__Hello everybody! Usually for my stories I tend to make a poster along with it and might have already noticed the image difference for this story! If you guys want to see how it actually looks then go to my homepage, copy, and paste the link on the bottom and you should be able to see it! Thanks for all of the support and help that people gave me throughout this story (you know who you guys are!) and continue to read this to the end! __**Phoebe!**_


	21. Getting Through

A low horn resounded throughout the Kingdom, it almost sounded like a haunted wind blowing through skeleton trees. Almost instantly, one by one, lights that weren't on in other trees lit up. Shadows were being cast around like ghosts waking up for midnight screams. Adonnenniel could hear the panic in nearby mother's voices as they instructed their elflings to pack up a few belongings.

"It's happening, isn't it? The Ra'zacs is here" Adonnenniel stated.

Legolas didn't answer his bride as, he too, ran around their expanded room. He was trying to put on his armor in the hastiest way possible while trying to pack a few things for Adonnenniel. Legolas had always been so wrapped up in the battles that he never really knew what women packed whenever they went underground. Panic seized him as he realized that Adonnenniel was watching all the commotion that was happening down below.

"Come away from there!" Legolas yelled out.

Adonnenniel watched as men were instructing the women and children down on ground level where to go. The hooded cloaks around them seemed to make everyone look as grim as reapers as everyone rushed in one direction. Legolas hastily wrapped an arm around her waist and led her back inside and away from the balcony. He grabbed a cloak for her and thrust it over her shoulders before fastening it and placing the hood over her head.

"Where is the underground?" Adonnenniel asked.

"We have our own entrance in the castle" Legolas replied back.

"Is everyone going to get inside okay?" Adonnenniel asked.

"There are many secret entrances that the Sindar Elves know about to get to the underground" Legolas said quickly.

"What if the Ra'zacs find an entrance?" Adonnenniel asked.

"I will never allow that to happen" Legolas said firmly. "When you go down to the underground, you are to find Erulassë or your counsel and stay with them. Do you understand me?"

"I understand" Adonnenniel whispered.

Legolas lifted her chin up with his finger to make her look straight into his eyes, "I will return"

"You better keep that promise" Adonnenniel said to him.

"Do not let Hûredhiel under your skin" Legolas warned. "I mean it! This time is crucial on where my people will look up to you as a potential queen"

"I will try not to" Adonnenniel obeyed. "I just hope that this will ease her grudge over me just a little bit"

Legolas nodded, "I hope so too"

"I have something for you" Adonnenniel quickly went over to her wardrobe and searched through her clothes. "I know it's in here"

"We should take you down to safety" Legolas looked out of the open window.

"I saved this one for you" Adonnenniel turned around and held out a vial of water.

"I already stored a few" Legolas said, not knowing whether he should take it or not.

"But this is the biggest vial they found" Adonnenniel forced it into his hands. "I want you to have it. Use it when all of the others are wasted"

"Alright" Legolas nodded as he looked down to the vial. "I wish there was more time to prepare. Unfortunately, we've already wasted enough time. Right now we need to get you to safety"

Legolas wrapped his arm over her shoulder and rushed her out of the room. A big difference seemed to have happened in the halls as she noticed that nearly all of the lights were out. Legolas seemed to know his way around the castle as he led her down a different pathway once they reached the bottom floor. When she was sure that Legolas had lost his way in his own home, he came into a study room and lifted up a corner of the stone floor that Adonnenniel never thought to be a trapped door.

"Wait! Is this good bye?"

"No" Legolas shook his head. "Not for us"

"I will pray for you" Adonnenniel placed her hand on his shoulder. "I will not stop until I see your face again. Legolas, I…"

"Don't say it when you are forced to" Legolas placed his fingertips on her lips. "Say it when you actually mean it"

Before Adonnenniel could protest, Legolas grabbed her and gently brought her down the trap door until she grabbed onto a thick root to hold on to. Legolas stared at her for a moment before hearing in the distance the sound of another horn and closed the trap door. Adonnenniel sighed and looked around the vast underground; the light filled every corner as women and children crowded around the tall space. The safety almost represented the Kingdom itself as the roots were almost as big as the trees, making a forest of their own in the underground.

"What are you still doing up there?" a familiar voice yelled out. "Get down at once! The Ra'zac could open that trap door, you know?"

"Is everyone inside?" Adonnenniel asked Hûredhiel. "What about the sisters?"

"The doors just closed and are locked shut. The sisters are in here, I saw them somewhere" Hûredhiel then stopped. "What are you planning on having us do? Just sit and wait?"

"Hûredhiel?" Adonnenniel asked. "What is wrong with you? Why are you so cruel? We are in the underground and something about my people being here has made you bitter"

"And who says that?"

"Everyone. And you will answer my question"

Hûredhiel folded her arms over her chest, "Why would I do that?"

"Unless you want to keep your job, then don't answer at all"

"What? Are you serious?"

Adonnenniel gave Hûredhiel a smirk and raised an eyebrow as if to try her. Adonnenniel didn't know if what she was doing was yet legal in her line of duty. It must've been because Hûredhiel's façade seemed to have faded away into a new adviser that she has never seen before. Hûredhiel didn't look so together, accomplishing, and guarded as she always seems to be, she actually looked alone, fallen, and vulnerable.

"I was in love with a Teleri" Hûredhiel suddenly said. "We have been together for nearly 1,103 years"

"Then what happened?"

"What do you think happened?"

Adonnenniel then noticed the big piece that she was missing and slowly nodded, "He chose the Sea over you"

"After everything that we have been through" Hûredhiel said mostly to herself then to Adonnenniel.

"So why take it out on my race?"

"You people have the option to love the Sea or not and yet he chose it after swearing to stay by my side"

"We all hear the calling of the Sea. Maybe did you think that it was his time to go?"

Hûredhiel's glare subsided for a moment before she stubbornly looked away. Adonnenniel waited as she noticed that the heart broken elf showed its way back onto her face.

"He should've told me"

"Maybe he thought that this would happen"

"That I would become bitter"

"He didn't want to kill you, Hûredhiel" Adonnenniel said. "He knew that this would bring you great despair to choose him or the work that you love"

"He always knew I loved my job as an adviser. I just never thought that he would think for a second that I would be torn between him and my home here. Why would a man ever think that, Adonnenniel?" Hûredhiel looked to Adonnenniel but all the Teleri Princess did was turn around and leave Hûredhiel alone to her thoughts.

_**Poster! **__Hello everybody! Usually for my stories I tend to make a poster along with it and might have already noticed the image difference for this story! If you guys want to see how it actually looks then go to my homepage, copy, and paste the link on the bottom and you should be able to see it! Thanks for all of the support and help that people gave me throughout this story (you know who you guys are!) and continue to read this to the end! __**Phoebe!**_


	22. Shudder

One of the most frustrating things that Adonnenniel soon found out about the underground was that… well, it was underground. No matter how hard she tried to perk her ears up to listen to what was going on above, there was only silence. She didn't know whether it was magic, the amounts of soil between them, or maybe that the Elven Soldiers had moved the fighting out of the borders. Either way, the silence was almost unnerving to her for Adonnenniel to focus on anything else.

"There you are!" came a voice behind her. "I have been looking all over for you, Adonnenniel!"

"I am so glad you are okay" Adonnenniel smiled to Erulassë, "Where were you?"

"I was showing Adanion the ballroom" Erulassë blushed, "Then the horns were blaring and I had to flee"

Despite being in the desperate time as they all were, Adonnenniel couldn't help but feel slightly irked about Erulassë and Adanion. It seemed weird to have both of them like each other, considering how Erulassë is her friend and Adanion was her brother. She also saw a different side to them that the other has yet to know about… like both of their flirtatious history. Adonnenniel tried her best to focus as she gripped onto her friend's hands.

"Is he okay? Did he know where the armory was?" Adonnenniel asked. "I do not believe I showed him the way. What if something happens to him, or Thranduil, or Legolas? And we are just stuck here hoping that everything is alright"

Adonnenniel stopped and noticed that Erulassë was only giving her a gentle smile as she let her friend rant. Adonnenniel slowly closed her eyes and let out a sigh as she tried to calm herself down.

"They will be fine, Adonnenniel, believe in the Valar" Erulassë advised.

"You are right" Adonnenniel nodded.

"Of course I am!" Erulassë smiled. "Now let us find some lembas bread to nibble on"

"I am not hungry"

"That is not an excuse"

"Legolas?" Adonnenniel said out loud, not meaning to.

She knew in her heart something had happened to Legolas. Adonnenniel felt a shiver down her spine, as if something bad had just happened. Fear and realization came over her as a flashback drove her back to when her mother had accidentally said her father's name out of the blue. Could this be the Valar letting her know that something had just happened to her beloved Prince?

"No" Erulassë whispered.

"Something happened" Adonnenniel gripped her friend's hands again. "I can feel it"

"You must alert your brother or his father"

"No" Adonnenniel shook her head. "I have to find him on my own"

"Are you insane?"

"I need to find him. He may be hurt" Adonnenniel said with a shaky voice. "He may need my help"

"You could die" Erulassë told her. "I do not want to lose you"

"You won't" Adonnenniel said. "He promised that he would return to me. I cannot let fate take him"

"But what if it takes you?"

"Right now, I have the upper hand. Ra'zacs are weak to water. Fate cannot make me part so easily from this world" Adonnenniel told her friend.

Erulassë bit her lip as she tried her best to keep her friend calmed down. But she can already see a newly and transformed Elf from the one that had entered the borders on her first night. The past Adonnenniel wouldn't know what to do at a time like this, but the one standing before her now was more than willing to set her life on the line for Legolas. Erulassë took a big intake of breath before finally nodding her head.

"But how are we supposed to get you out there?" Erulassë asked.

"There is always one trapdoor unlocked"

"Oh, dear!" Erulassë gasped as she noticed Hûredhiel, Alassëa, and Adanessa were suddenly by their sides. "Wait… you will help us?"

"The Prince is in danger. If the Princess wants to go and search for him then so be it" Alassëa explained.

"Do you know where the trapdoor is? Adonnenniel asked. "I do not want the people to see that I am leaving"

"Follow us then" Adanessa said as she led the way.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because it is something I would have done centuries back"

"Thank you" Adonnenniel nodded to Hûredhiel. "This really means a lot. I am sorry about…"

"No time to apologize" Hûredhiel said hurriedly.

"Here it is!" Alassëa motioned to a root leading up to a marble floor. "This will lead you up near the courtyard"

Adonnenniel started to swiftly climb up as fast as she could. Every now and then she would feel the slight tug of her dress or cloak getting caught on the branch. Her palms began to sweat as she waited for an elfling to scream out and catch everyone's attention onto her. But to her surprise, she reached the top before anyone but her counsel and her friend knew what she was doing.

She looked back down to the group below her, "I will save him from any harm that is in his path"

Erulassë and Adanessa seemed to be the only ones who had worry and concern all over their face. It was Hûredhiel and Alassëa who had the fierce determination and nodded to Adonnenniel. Adonnenniel smiled back down to everyone before looking back up to the marble square door. She brought her hand up and was waiting to feel unbelievable amounts of weight on her as she tried to open the trapdoor, but was surprised at how much little effort that she could put in to open it and exit the safety of the underground and enter the battle grounds of Mirkwood.

_**Poster! **__Hello everybody! Usually for my stories I tend to make a poster along with it and might have already noticed the image difference for this story! If you guys want to see how it actually looks then go to my homepage, copy, and paste the link on the bottom and you should be able to see it! Thanks for all of the support and help that people gave me throughout this story (you know who you guys are!) and continue to read this to the end! __**Phoebe!**_


	23. Saving Prince Legolas

Adonnenniel moved swiftly within the shadows as she got closer and closer to the outside battlefield. When she left just hours ago, she remembered Mirkwood as a gentle place and now, even though all of the trees, gardens, and statues were still in place, it looked like a different world. Adonnenniel gasped and slammed her back onto a pillar just as a Ra'zac swarmed by to find his next opponent. Just catching a glimpse of the creature made her so sick to her stomach that she had to try and encourage herself multiple times to start moving.

"I need help over here!" yelled an elven warrior. "Wash them down!"

"What are you doing here, Maldor?" Adonnenniel ran over to a stallion and tried to calm him down. "Where is your rider?"

Adonnenniel remembered Maldor on many occasions… but seeing him just made her fears come more to life. This stallion is Legolas' horse and he would never abandon this beast unless he thought it would save Maldor's life.

"Where is he, Maldor?" Adonnenniel questioned.

"Adonnenniel!" came Adanion's voice as he quickly joined their side. "What in the Valar's name are you doing here?"

"I need to find Legolas" Adonnenniel told her brother.

"Now is not the time for love quarrels" Adanion looked over his shoulder repeatedly.

"He is in danger" Adonnenniel spoke firmly. "I felt the same shudder mother felt before father died"

"What!" Adanion looked around more quickly now. "We have to tell the King. He would want to know where his son is"

"No" Adonnenniel rejected.

She could not tear away the gaze of both her brother and Thranduil to find Legolas. They are needed in this battle more than anything. It would make more sense if she went alone to find Legolas since she already could not fight. Adanion seemed to have read what she was mentally saying to him in his head.

"What if the Ra'zacs sees you? They will have great interest in you" Adanion said before he stopped himself. "Listen to me. Find your horse and ride hard on it"

"There is not enough time" Adonnenniel looked back up to Maldor.

"This stallion could be dangerous" Adanion argued.

"But he is the only witness to where Legolas is! In order to find them, I must use Maldor" Adonnenniel told her brother.

"What if he is not where the stallion last left him?"

"There is only one other place he will go"

"I trust that you will know the way. Go swiftly and be careful, Adonnenniel! You do have a vial right?" Adanion asked.

"You know I always do" Adonnenniel lifted her cloak and showed all of the vials that her counsel had given her.

"I hate to let you go alone" Adanion said.

"Right now, brother, Legolas is alone" Adonnenniel replied. "He may need my help in water magic or healing"

"I pray to the Valar that you are there in time"

Adanion went behind his sister and then hoisted her up onto the big stallion. His sides were too big for her petite legs and she almost felt faint just by looking down at her brother.

"I will return with him" Adonnenniel said. "I have to"

"You finally figured it out"

Adonnenniel looked down to him in confusion, "What?"

"How to love" Adanion said simply.

"Not yet" Adonnenniel shook her head.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I have to tell him that I love him"

"Then you must hurry" Adanion looked around.

"Is there any way I can get past these creatures?" Adonnenniel asked.

"Take the West exit. They will not see you as much over there" Adanion advised.

"Thank you. Take care and find the shade for me" Adonnenniel told her brother.

"If you promise to find him in return" Adanion held his sword with both hands.

Adonnenniel slammed her feet into Maldor's sides and galloped at a breakneck speed. The stallion was running so fast that the wind nearly knocked her off of the saddle and feared that if she fell, it would be the end of her. Adonnenniel forced herself to focus as she looked around the forest, noticing a lot of fallen elves and Ra'zacs everywhere. She felt herself stiffen up as the horse slowed down and stopped in the middle of the battlefield.

"Legolas?" Adonnenniel called out. "Legolas?"

Adonnenniel gasped as she noticed something on the ground, she dropped down and examined the item. It was the item that she had given him before they had parted and now it was lying on the floor, abandoned. She gripped the item to her chest as tears filled her eyes, not wanting to think about what could have happened to Legolas. Maldor's shrill whinny broke her out of her daze as she noticed a figure slowly approaching her.

"Why so sad?" said a tall man with crimson hair and maroon eyes. His face was deathly white; his body was thin and compact and wore a cape. His teeth were filed to points and he had narrow lips… he was the Shade. "Lost your loved one?"

"Stay away from me"

"That is a promise I do not intend to keep" the shade smiled to her. "I live on fear. Your Kingdom reeks of it"

"Who are you?" Adonnenniel got up and faced him.

"I believe you already know who I am"

"Where is Legolas?"

"Ah, so you must be Adonnenniel" the shade chuckled. "He mentioned you"

"Where is he?"

"Don't you see, Adonnenniel? You were too late" the shade said simply.

Maldor let out a fierce whinny and charged toward the shade. The shade made a slight hissing sound as Ra'zacs slowly came to life. Adonnenniel commanded the water to come out of all of the vials around her, creating a giant wave as she flooded the place around them with water, sending the Ra'zacs back to their graves. When she turned back around, she noticed that Maldor had trampled on him, refusing to let the shade back up.

"I will ask you one more time"

"Or what? Join him in the afterlife?"

"Not exactly" Adonnenniel picked up a fallen sword and walked over to the shade. "But you might"

"Adonnenniel, what a shame" the shade laughed. "You lost not only your father and sister, but now your own happy ending"

"And you lost your last chance to live"

Adonnenniel swung the sword over her head and slammed it down onto the neck of the shade. She watched in disgust as the head rolled away, almost as if the shade was still trying to flee.

Adonnenniel turned to Maldor and pet his snout as she took a look around the woods. Her heart slightly skipped a beat as she realized how familiar it was. She dropped the sword, picked up the front of her dress and started off in a run, jumping over fallen comrades and friends. She found a hallow tree with a split opening, she ran to the opening and gasped at what was on the floor.

"You… You found me" Legolas said slowly, he looked pale with bloodshot eyes and his veins shown purple… the shade has poisoned him.

"Of course I found you" Adonnenniel knelt down beside him. "I always knew where… Oh, this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten to you sooner"

"Maybe it's better… It's better this way" Legolas stammered as an uncontrollable shiver went through him.

"Don't talk like that" Adonnenniel scolded him. "You'll be alright"

Legolas let out a sickening cough as Adonnenniel gently laid him down on her lap. Much to her heartbreak, she can't heal him. This will have to be from a, Elf that was born and raised as a healer. Not someone like her.

"We're together now" Adonnenniel petted his hair. "Everything's going to be fine, you'll see"

"At least I got to see you one last time" Legolas whispered as he lost consciousness.

"No!" Adonnenniel yelled out and shook him violently. "No! Please! Please! Please don't leave me!"

Adonnenniel shrank herself over onto Legolas and sobbed onto him. Her hands clutched onto his armor as she breathed in his scent, the scent that she grew so familiar with. The feeling of having him die in front of her was something more than she could ever bear. She picked up her head and stroked the side of his face.

"I love you"

With new found strength she picked up Legolas from under his arms and dragged him out into the opening where Maldor was waiting for them. She tried her best to sit him up onto his own horse but had no choice but lay him across the stallions back with his stomach only on the saddle. Adonnenniel pulled off her robe and placed it and placed it over his body before whispering into his ear.

"Fate will not take you away from me, my love, just hold on a little while longer for me"

She grabbed the reins, found the road and walked as fast as she could back over to the Kingdom. Her only hope was that if she goes back to the Kingdom while there was still time, then Legolas will be able to live through this tragedy.

_**Poster! **__Hello everybody! Usually for my stories I tend to make a poster along with it and might have already noticed the image difference for this story! If you guys want to see how it actually looks then go to my homepage, copy, and paste the link on the bottom and you should be able to see it! Thanks for all of the support and help that people gave me throughout this story (you know who you guys are!) and continue to read this to the end! __**Phoebe!**_


	24. The Only Cure

"My son!" Thranduil's voice echoed through the wreckage.

The King of Mirkwood ran past Adonnenniel and took hold of Legolas, his eyes full of sorrow and tears as he picked up his sons head. Legolas still looked pale and hadn't even moaned since Adonnenniel rescued him from the tree. Her heart broke in two as she realized what Thranduil must be thinking of as of now. He already lost the woman he loved the most and now his only son was in jeopardy.

"We need a healer!"

"Bring him to his chambers!"

"That's too far" Thranduil disagreed. "Take him to the nearest room you can find"

Soldiers that were close by quickly took Legolas off of Maldor and quickly ran in one direction. Adonnenniel looked down to Legolas and could feel even her own life slipping away just by seeing the tortured look on his face. She closed her eyes and tried to remember him as the tall and glowing elf that seeped into her heart. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Adanion standing over her.

"I am sorry about Legolas" Adanion apologized.

"Don't say it like that! He isn't dead!" Adonnenniel suddenly snapped.

"There is still time" Adanion told her.

"I hope so" Adonnenniel said softly.

"You must go to him"

"Come with me" Adonnenniel said to her brother. "Maybe we can help?"

"How?"

"There has got to be something we can do"

"We don't have that much experience in healing"

"How many healers did you bring here?" Adonnenniel asked.

"Just a handful. I already sent everyone around to heal" Adanion sighed. "Adonnenniel, I didn't know Legolas was hurt"

"That doesn't matter right now. We have to find the most experienced"

"Who knows where he is by now!" Adanion told her.

"We will find him later! Right now, let's go to Legolas" Adonnenniel pulled her brothers arm as raindrops started to fall down from the sky.

"Alright, but we may have to keep our distance" Adanion warned.

Adonnenniel didn't heed the warning that her older brother gave her as she dodged around the stream of Elves. Everyone was out in the streets reuniting with family, tending the wounded, and mourning over the dead. The Teleri Royalties ran over to the nearest Healing Tree that they could find and quickly asked where the Prince was being held. The brother and sister ran down a long corridor to the back of the room where upon arrival the guards opened the doors for them.

"This is impossible"

"What is wrong?"

"Normally spells are broken once the being is dead" a Healer announced.

"But the Shade is dead!"

"And yet, the curse is still within him"

"Even if this is a poisonous curse, we don't know the remedy!" a male Healer said. "The Princess only felt her shudder when he was poisoned. There are many remedies that we can try but so little time to do it"

Thranduil looked down sadly at his son and pet his son's hair as he became deep in thought. He seemed so broken and not like the mighty King that everyone knew he was.

"Can a potion help?"

"It might be able to" the male Healer said, "But we don't know if there will be different herbs that can react and make the poison worse on him"

Adonnenniel walked over and placed her hand within Legolas' as she waited for his comforting squeeze. She looked back up outside and out into the rain as people scattered around to help with the damages. She remembered how people often heard most about Galadriel's warning and how Legolas nearly felt bewitched by the sea. People often said that if it wasn't for his task at hand to save Middle-Earth, he would've left.

"_Sing him the song, Adonnenniel"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I believe you know who I am, Adonnenniel, sing him the song of the sea" _Lady Galadriel's voice echoed through her mind.

_**To the Sea, to the Sea!**_

_**The white gulls are crying **_

_**The wind is blowing**_

_**And the white foam is flying**_

Everyone in the room grew still as Adonnenniel sat down on the bed and stared tracing Legolas' cheek. This song was fairly popular once they each heard Galadriel's warning to the young Prince. She often hated to admit but Adonnenniel would sing the song to herself whenever she knew no one was around. She never would've thought that Adonnenniel herself would be singing it back to its maker.

"_How will I know that this is working, My Lady?" _Adonnenniel asked.

"_I can feel him stirring" _Galadriel said. _"He is waking up to the sound of your voice"_

_**West, west away**_

_**The round sun is falling **_

_**Grey ship, grey ship**_

_**Do you hear them calling,**_

Adonnenniel's hands seemed to work on its own as she summoned up water from the vial in her brother's belt. She could easily pick up the sea smell as she water went to her hands and laid there. Adonnenniel brought both of her hands onto each side of Legolas' cheeks as she continued to sing, commanding the water to move like as if it were in the ocean. The feeling itself must stir some kind of desire around Legolas to wake up and gaze out to what he will believe to be the sea.

_**The voices of my people**_

_**That has gone before me **_

_**I will leave, I will leave**_

_**The woods that bore me**_

People in the room all of a sudden gasped as they noticed the purple veins protruding from his body seemed to have slowly vanished. Whatever Adonnenniel was doing, it was most certainly working. Thranduil couldn't believe his eyes as he slowly watched his son come back to life. He looked over to the Healers and noticed how completely in awe and was shocked at how Adonnenniel could find this power within herself.

_**For our days are ending**_

_**And our years are failing**_

_**I will pass the wide waters**_

_**Lonely sailing**_

Legolas' skin seemed to have been given into light, glowing with each verse that Adonnenniel would sing. She brought her hands over his ears so that he could hear he sounds of the waves that she was creating. A big intake of breath seemed to have risen from Legolas' chest as his desire became more and more surreal. Adonnenniel smiled slightly as she continued to sing his song.

_**Long are the**_

_**Waves on the**_

_**Last shore falling**_

_**Sweet are the **_

_**Voices in the **_

_**Lost Isle calling**_

Adonnenniel finally realized now why this song seemed to be working for him. There was no hidden magic behind anything that she was doing. Legolas has grown attached to the song, has heard the sounds of the sea, and now his Sea Enchantress was singing him back to life. Everything that he wanted was before him and all he had to do was wake up.

_**In Eressea, in Elven home**_

_**That no man can discover**_

_**Where the leaves fall not:**_

_**Land of my people**_

Almost worlds away, Galadriel could feel the fallen Elven Prince being risen back to life as Adonnenniel found her strength in words. She opened her eyes and looked to her right where Elrond was standing with her and to her left was Gandalf the White. They both smiled to each other as they listened to the sweet song of the Sea Siren. Her words were beautiful as she placed her love behind each word.

_**Forever**_

_**To the sea, to the sea!**_

_**The white gulls are crying**_

Thranduil closed his eyes as he listened to the song and muttered along with it. He felt bewitched as he could imagine his beloved wife standing over their son. He almost felt guilty for wanting to keep him in this life and not to be reunited with his mother. But without Legolas, Thranduil felt that this life would never be as it once was.

_**The wind is blowing**_

_**And the white foam is flying**_

_**West, west away**_

_**The round sun is falling**_

Adonnenniel had to admit that she was weak by the end of the song as she let her hands fall to the pillow and let her body collapse down onto Legolas' chest. Her mind felt tired and out of energy as she struggled to stay awake. Sweat began to from her forehead and the back of her head as the heat rose to her cheeks . Adonnenniel swallowed to give liquid back into her dry throat as she whispered the last verse of the song:

_**Grey ship, grey ship**_

_**Do you hear them calling?**_

_**Poster! **__Hello everybody! Usually for my stories I tend to make a poster along with it and might have already noticed the image difference for this story! If you guys want to see how it actually looks then go to my homepage, copy, and paste the link on the bottom and you should be able to see it! Thanks for all of the support and help that people gave me throughout this story (you know who you guys are!) and continue to read this to the end! __**Phoebe!**_


	25. Resurrector

Adonnenniel wandered around alone in the rose garden, everyone seemed relieved that Legolas had returned back to health. But despite the magic that was in the air at that moment, the Healers commanded that everyone should leave at let him rest. The Teleri Princess felt the cold rain trail down on her hands as she mindlessly walked through the gardens. She looked up and stopped dead in her tracks and quickly hid away from Thranduil's view as he approached the statue of Raina, his lost love.

"I felt your presence" Thranduil said, at first, Adonnenniel thought that he was talking to her but then he continued to talk to the statue, "I felt almost selfish that I wanted him to stay instead of being reunited with you. I am sorry, my love"

Thranduil shrank his head down and let it rest there. Adonnenniel felt a tear slide down her cheek as Thranduil sat down at the beautiful Elven Queen's feet. When he looked up, she didn't know whether or not it was the rain or if he was crying. Either way, he looked so lonely that grief could take him at any moment.

"If only I had gotten to you sooner" Thranduil said in a small voice.

Adonnenniel got up from her spot and slowly made her way over to Thranduil. She normally would let something like this be left alone. But something inside of her stirred, almost like as if it was her duty to comfort her future father-in-law. Thranduil looked up and almost blinked in surprise that Adonnenniel was walking over to him. He almost seemed perplexed like as if Adonnenniel was the very image of Raina herself.

"She would want you to cherish your son's second life" Adonnenniel suddenly spoke.

Then something happened that Adonnenniel wouldn't have suspected to happen. Thranduil suddenly got up and wrapped his arms around Adonnenniel in a big hug. Adonnenniel gasped but then gently hugged him back. She looked up to the statue of the Queen and thanked the Valar that they were not thinking about putting up a memoriam for Legolas any time soon.

"Adonnenniel-"

"She would want you to be happy, Lord Thranduil, she would want you to cherish and love life to its fullest"

Thranduil broke the hug and looked at her in a very peculiar manner. Raina used to always say that, every day was a new adventure for her. This was probably the reason why she left Middle-Earth the way she did. If only this time he had accompanied her and not grow tired of going on countless journeys with her.

"I am very thankful for what you did for my son, Adonnenniel" Thranduil said.

He remembered the first time that the rumor of the Ring had emerged, that was the day that Legolas offered to go in the party to Rivendell. Thranduil had almost immediately saw his beloved wife through his son's eyes and almost denied him on the spot. He always wanted to keep Legolas under his wing and pray that nothing happened to him like what happened to his mother. But he knew that that wasn't the way to treat a Prince with such a title like his son.

"Lady Galadriel told me what to do" Adonnenniel confessed. "I would not have thought of that on my own, Lord Thranduil. If Lady Galadriel hadn't communicated with me than we would've lost Legolas. I would never have been that clever, Lord Thranduil. I would never think that the mysterious love that he has over the sea would make him come back. It was the song that had saved him. I only manipulated the sound of the sea to bring him back. I have to admit that he loves the sea almost as much as a Teleri Elf. Almost anyone would wake up to the sound of the sea. I had no other magic involved"

The rain poured all around them, washing off the blood of the battle and the fires that the Ra'zacs had caused. But it was also washing away the difficult past that both of these races would have faced. Just five years ago, the Teleri would not have come to the aid of the Sindar Elves for a reason that Adonnenniel felt lost to her. Adonnenniel felt a hand on her shoulder, making her look up to Thranduil.

"But it was you that made him wake up" Thranduil told her.

Adonnenniel looked over Thranduil's shoulder and gasped, "Legolas!"

"Adonnenniel" Legolas smiled and walked over to his father and his beloved. "Adonnenniel. You don't get it, do you?"

Thranduil smiled and placed his and on the small of his sons back and nodded to him. He looked over to Adonnenniel and bowed his head before he left the gardens to let them be alone.

"It wasn't the song that brought me back to life" Legolas confessed.

"What do you mean?" Adonnenniel looked to him in confusion. "Lady Galadriel told me to sing. So I did and she worked her magic"

"It wasn't Galadriel's presence either, I never felt it" Legolas shook his head.

"Then what was it?" Adonnenniel asked. "It has to be something because you are standing before me"

Legolas took a step forward and wrapped his arm around her waist, making their bodies push against each other. Adonnenniel looked up at Legolas as he caressed the side of her face as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"This cannot possibly be a dream. If it is… then let death take me so that I don't have to wake up" Adonnenniel told him.

"Your love is the reason why I am alive right now" Legolas told her.

Adonnenniel remembered just moments before how they were both in his sanctuary of a tree. His life was dwindling away as he lost his will to stay up, making Adonnenniel fear that he was dead. It was in that moment that Adonnenniel finally confessed what she was truly afraid to feel for any other Elf. But Legolas could not have possibly heard her say that to him.

"I said I love you after you were gone. You couldn't have possibly heard that" Adonnenniel felt her face being streaked for cold raindrops and warm tears. "I should have told you sooner. It wasn't right to let you go off into battle without me telling you. I have known this feeling for a very long time now"

Legolas leaned down and kissed Adonnenniel's lips, making her heart skip into a million beats. She wrapped her arms around his neck and realized how long it must've been since the last their lips had met. Feeling his lips onto hers was somewhat of a realization for her that he was actually real. That she had saved him from the brinks of death to live a torturous life of being forever alone.

"I love you" she whispered once their lips had parted.

"Adonnenniel, I have always known" Legolas smiled down to her.

"And that is what brought you back to me" Adonnenniel smiled.

"Are you ready?" Legolas asked a couple days later. "People are already waiting. We can't keep them waiting for all eternity"

Adonnenniel turned around in her green dress and walked over to Legolas. He smiled down to her as he wrapped his finger around a curl and let it bounce once he released it.

"Stop that!"

"Then let us be on our way! Your mother and sister have been dying to see you" Legolas offered out his arm and led the way to the ballroom.

The sun shone bright up high in the sky, making the hallways seem almost heavenly and dream like. There were no guards in the public hallways which would have seemed odd to everyone but Legolas and Adonnenniel knew where all the Elves were. Together, they walked up to very tall doors that seemed to beg to be opened. The couple stopped at the door and looked to each other.

"Does this remind of you something?"

"The first night we danced"

The door opened as Adonnenniel and Legolas stepped onto the balcony before the stairwell. There was a sea of green Teleri and silver Sindar outfits as they all applauded the arrival of the Prince and Princess. They could easily spot their families together and smiling proudly at their children. Adonnenniel beamed as she noticed Erulassë on the arm of her brother, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

"Shall we?" Legolas asked.

Adonnenniel nodded as they both walked down the stairs and looked around at their people together. To her amazement, everyone was bowing down their heads like as if they were already the King and Queen of Mirkwood. Legolas and Adonnenniel stood in the middle of the room and smiled to each other as they prepared for a dance. Once the melody played, Legolas took the lead and started swaying Adonnenniel all over the place.

"Well, Legolas, my love. We seem to be getting quite the attention" Adonnenniel said after a few moments of silence.

"Of course, my love. You are the one who just recently got a title" Legolas said.

"There is nothing too special about it, my love, this day is for all of us" Adonnenniel told him.

"Adonnenniel the Resurrector. You do not believe that that is a well induced title?" Legolas asked.

Adonnenniel laughed, "So what next?"

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked.

"What will be our next adventure together?"

"We just barely ended one four days ago"

"Which is why I am asked, Legolas" Adonnenniel countered.

"If you insist, my love" Legolas thought for a moment. "How about we start by healing Ithilien?"

"That sounds wonderful" Adonnenniel beamed.

Legolas smiled and bent down his head and gave her a sweet and long kiss as the song ended. The cooling rush that seems to always be in his presence filled her entire body as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Everywhere around them, Teleri and Sindar were all applauding the kiss and performance. Adonnenniel smiled through the kiss and thanked the Valar one last time for letting fate take her swiftly into the arms of her Prince of Mirkwood.

**_"Holding people away from you, and denying yourself love, that doesn't make you strong. if anything, it makes you weaker. Because you're doing it out of fear."_**

_**Poster! **__Hello everybody! Usually for my stories I tend to make a poster along with it and might have already noticed the image difference for this story! If you guys want to see how it actually looks then go to my homepage, copy, and paste the link on the bottom and you should be able to see it! Thanks for all of the support and help that people gave me throughout this story (you know who you guys are!) and continue to read this to the end! __**Phoebe!**_


	26. Soundtrack

_**Kiss From a Rose- Seal**_

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea_

(Adonnenniel's home)

_You became the light on the dark side of me_

(Legolas' influence on her)

_The more I get of you, the stranger it feels_

(The love they have for each other is confusing to one another)

_My power, my pleasure, my pain_

(The bond they have for one another)

_**Every Breath You Take- The Police**_

_**Drops of Jupiter- Train**_

_**Change the World- Eric Clapton**_

_**Here Without You- 3 Doors Down**_

_**Other side- Red Hot Chili Peppers**_

_**Superman- Five for Fighting**_

_**Drive- Incubus**_

_**Stand By Me- Seal**_

_**Wherever You Will Go- The Calling**_

_**If You Could Only See- Tonic**_

_**Clocks- Coldplay**_


End file.
